Wind of Freedom
by Leda Az
Summary: Emma, élevée par sa grand-mère, vit une vie paisible. Quand son petit ami décède, le lien qui la relie à la mer s'intensifie. Elle doit être libre. Elle prend la mer afin de découvrir le monde et de vivre au gré des courants marins... Mais l'océan s'avère être un lieu dangereux, la liberté étant l'égale de la mort sur ce terrain. Suite de "Le Chant de la Mer."
1. One

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable, et la plupart des gens restaient à l'abri du soleil, certains au frais dans leur maison, certains restant juste à l'ombre des bâtiments. L'eau turquoise venait et repartait sur le sable fin, laissant un filet d'écume dans son sillage.  
L'île était plutôt isolée du monde, à environ deux semaines en bateau de l'île de Dawn. Elle était pourtant réputée pour ses jolies plages et ses danses, très typiques, accompagnées de musiciens jouant de la flûte, de la cornemuse, de la bodhràn, de la harpe, du violon et autres instruments.  
Rose avait rejoint l'homme qu'elle aimait, Simon Lenz, lorsque Emma avait six ans. Elle venait d'en avoir seize, et jamais elle n'avait cherché à vouloir retrouver ses parents biologiques. Bien qu'elle rêvait d'aventure, elle se contentait de cette petite vie tranquille au bord de la mer avec ses parents adoptifs, ne ressentant aucun besoin d'aller chercher sa mère. Si elle partait, ce serait pour vivre de grandes aventures et être libre.

La jeune femme promenait ses pieds dans l'eau salée en savourant la fraîcheur que cela lui procurait. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers les rochers, au bord de la falaise, se défit de sa robe, ses sandales, et s'introduit dans l'eau. Puis elle plongea, disparaissant dans l'immensité de l'océan. Elle reparut une bonne minute après son immersion, fit quelques brasses et se laissa flotter sur le dos, comme une planche. De l'autre côté de la plage, non loin du port, un immense navire à la tête de proue en forme de baleine se préparait à amarrer, créait des petites vagues qui vinrent perturber le calme plat de la mer, manquant de faire boire la tasse à Emma, qui se redressa vivement en crachotant. Elle se hissa sur son rocher, essora sa tignasse brune et posa une main au dessus de ses yeux afin de mieux voir ce qui venait de perturber sa sieste étrange en évitant d'être aveuglée par le soleil. C'était juste un navire. Un grand navire certes, mais cela restait un navire, et Emma en avait l'habitude. Il en venait tous les jours de la grande bleue, petits et gros, pour la plupart des navires de pêcheurs de son île. Parfois, c'étaient des navires marchands, qui repartaient après avoir délivré leur cargaison. Cette fois-ci, c'était un navire pirate. Emma avait conclu cela en voyant le drapeau qui flottait fièrement au vent. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller à son rendez-vous. Elle repartit à travers la ville, en robe, pieds nus, les chaussures dans les mains. Les habitants avaient l'habitude de la voir passer ainsi, les cheveux trempés et ébouriffés, courant dans des virages improbables, passant par maintes et maintes raccourcis farfelus. C'est quand elle percuta quelqu'un qu'elle arrêta sa course folle, tombant sur le dos, sonnée, ses sandales volant de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle émit une plainte sourde en sentant ses avant-bras, son fessier et le bas de son dos hurler de douleur.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ?

Izou tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui venait de le percuter. Elle l'attrapa sans discuter, avec un petit sourire, se remit sur ses pieds et frotta son dos et son fessier en grimaçant.

\- Tout va bien merci, je suis en un seul morceau. Vous cherchez quelque chose peut être ? Vous n'êtes pas de cette île, dit aussitôt Emma en ramassant calmement ses sandales.

Le commandant de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche haussa un sourcil, étonné par autant d'amabilité. Les pirates n'étaient en général pas très bien accueillis, et ce petit bout de femme semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première chaussette. Les habitants de cette île étaient-ils tous ainsi ?

\- En effet, mes compagnons et moi cherchons un magasin d'armes, ou même une forge, répondit Izou avec un beau sourire à faire craquer les demoiselles.

\- Alors vous allez tout droit par là – vous voyez?- et ensuite vous tournez à gauche, prenez les marches et continuez jusqu'en haut de la colline.

La jeune fille les salua et repris sa course folle dans les rues, laissant Izou et Marco quelque peu sur le cul. Un flot discontinu d'émotions prenait le cœur d'Emma, qui battait à cent à l'heure. Elle venait de rencontrer deux membres du célèbres équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Cet équipage dont Simon, le mari de sa grand-mère et donc grand-père par alliance, faisait parti il y a bien longtemps. Elle déglutit un bon coup et se retrouve, sans s'en rendre compte, devant la maison de son petit-ami. Elle leva la tête vers la fenêtre du premier étage, gloussa, puis elle se mit à escalader le mur par les lierres qui le recouvrait. Elle éclata de rire quand le jeune homme sursauta à la vue de la brune aux cheveux ébouriffés qui souriait derrière sa fenêtre, accrochée comme une sauvageonne au rebord.  
Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit encore plus quand il ouvrit ladite fenêtre.

\- Tu peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ? Questionna la jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

\- Ça ne serait pas drôle voyons ! Comment vas-tu, Glen ?

Emma se hissa avec facilité dans la chambre alors que le jeune homme l'attrapait par la taille pour la coller à lui. La jeune femme sentit un frisson le long de son échine.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mon petit cœur est encore choqué d'une telle apparition, fit-il d'un ton badin.

Emma repoussa Glen sur le lit avec un petit sourire coquin et se mis à califourchon sur ses hanches, embrassant son cou avec ferveur alors que le jeune homme agrippait ses fesses avec sauvagerie.

\- Hep ! Doucement avec la marchandise, sauvage, réprimanda-t-elle en pinçant son nez.

\- Sacré bonne marchandise, je trouve.

\- Ben voyons.

Il la renversa sur le lit, et lui retira sa robe lentement en caressant chaque parcelle de son corps ferme et bien formé, à la peau légèrement dorée par le soleil. Ses cheveux bruns et tous bouclés étaient encore mouillés. La respiration d'Emma s'accéléra alors que leurs vêtements tombaient un  
à un sur le sol de la chambre, insinuant dans son bas ventre un feu ardent qui s'intensifiait au fil des secondes.

O~o~O~o~O

\- Bonsoir grand-père ! Fit joyeusement Emma en rentrant dans la maison.

\- Eh bien, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Tu as aidé ta grand-mère aujourd'hui à la forge ?

\- Heu... ce matin, oui.

Simon Lenz, le grand-père par alliance d'Emma, était un grand homme mince et musclé, encore assez costaud pour ses soixante ans, aux cheveux mi-longs, blancs et lâchés autour de son visage et aux yeux verts. Il avait très souvent un regard sévère, et avait toujours été intransigeant vis-à-vis du style de vie d'Emma. Entraînée depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il lui avait appris à se battre, à maîtriser l'art de la forge. Emma haussa les épaules, fit un clin d'œil à Simon et s'enfuit en rigolant dans sa chambre. Elle avait passé un après-midi merveilleux en compagnie de Glen, qui, âgé de vingt ans, était parti travailler en fin d'après-midi. Il travaillait dans les mines, et ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se voir et, de ce fait, leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours enflammées. Elle avait cependant décidé d'aller le voir ce soir, avec un petit repas qu'elle lui aurait concocté.  
Elle recoiffa ses boucles rebelles, garda la même robe puis descendit en cuisine préparer à manger. Elle prévint Simon qu'elle allait s'en aller un moment pour aller voir Glen sur son lieu de travail, chose qu'il acquiesça juste d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'il lisait le journal.

Heureuse comme tout, le casse-croûte de Glen entre ses bras, elle se dirigea à grands-pas vers les mines. Elle entendait un brouhaha au loin, puis des cris. La réalité lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut de la fumée s'échapper en grande quantité de sa destination, puis ce fut le silence et, enfin, la tempête. Une déflagration puis enfin, une énorme explosion qui fit voler en éclat les maisons à cinquante mètres devant elle, le souffle lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba en arrière en lâchant la nourriture, encore trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des débris avaient volé en grande quantité dans sa direction, dans la rue, blessant femmes et enfants qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Emma repris son sang froid et se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et se dirigea par réflexe vers un vieillard pour l'aider à se relever. Des cris et des pleurs se firent de nouveau entendre alors que la population, qui venait du centre du village, débarquait, hurlant de chagrin, pleurant de peur ou tout simplement calmes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le vieillard à un passant qui, paniqué, se dirigeait vers les mines.

\- C'est les mines ! Il y a eu une explosion !

\- Il y a beaucoup de blessés, et des morts, nous avons besoin d'aide !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Emma eut le déclic. Un dernier regard vers le bon petit plat qu'elle avait préparé, maintenant gâché car étalé sur le sol plein de poussière, finit à insinuer en elle une peur glaçante et une panique ardente, l'obligeant à lâcher le vieillard brusquement et à se mettre à courir vers les décombres. Glen. Glen était au travail. Elle allait le voir, puis cette explosion...  
Elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il aille bien, que la catastrophe ne l'ai pas touché. Une fois arrivée sur le site, c'était l'horreur. La poussière les entourait, les faisant tousser. Une grande partie des mines s'était effondrée, emportant avec elle de nombreuses vies. Paniquée, les poumons en feu et le visage noirci par la poussière et le charbon, Emma agrippa vivement le bras d'un homme qu'elle reconnut, étant un collègue de Glen.

\- S-s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, Glen... Glen était là. Où est-il ?

L'homme eut une expression de surprise, puis il détourna les yeux vers une entrée de la mine, désormais bouchée par d'énormes pierres. Des mains émergeaient du tas de roches, des moitiés de corps. Puis elle aperçut son visage, et toutes sa peur s'envola. Pendant un court instant. Lorsqu'elle s'accroupit près du corps de Glen, elle remarqua aussitôt son visage, le côté gauche ensanglanté. Le bas de son corps était sous les pierres. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Le pire de tout ça, c'était ses mains, gelées, son corps inertes. Ses yeux grands ouverts sur des larmes de peur et, sans doute, de douleur.

Un cri de pure douleur s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma, qui se pencha vers le visage de Glen, voulant l'embrasser, dans l'espoir qu'il lui réponde, dans l'espoir que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. On l'interpella, on la prit par les épaules, et c'est la fureur qui pris la place de la douleur et la tristesse, et elle se débattit comme une furie, insultant et crachant sur la personne qui lui demandait de se calmer.

\- Non, non, lâchez-moi ! ARRETEZ !

Elle poussa un nouveau cri, puis se remis à sangloter comme une petite fille, roulée en boule. Des mains fines et caleuses empoignèrent son visage, caressèrent ses joues, l'obligeant à lever ses prunelles vers son interlocutrice.

\- Grand-mère... De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et inondèrent son cou.

\- Tout va bien aller ma chérie, chuuuut...

Simon arriva bien vite après, et son regard se fit douloureux lorsqu'il aperçut le corps froid de Glen.  
Et Rose berça sa petite-fille, tandis qu'on s'affairait à dégager les blessés et les cadavres des décombres.


	2. Two

**Chapitre Deux**

L'explosion de la mine, si elle avait provoqué de nombreuses morts et beaucoup de dégâts matériels, avait laissé dans le cœur d'Emma une déchirure. Elle s'était vite remise de la mort de Glen, en quelque sorte. Elle essayait d'oublier la douleur en faisant un grand nombre d'activités. Sa capacité à être si flexible lui avait été déjà bénéfique lorsque sa mère l'avait laissée à Rose alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an ou deux sa grand-mère avait reconnu ce trait de caractère en voyant sa petite fille faire son deuil en moins de temps que les autres habitants de la ville. Simon avait perdu un de ses amis dans la catastrophe. De nombreuses personnes déambulaient parfois dans les rues en direction du cimetière, des bouquets de fleurs dans les mains. Emma n'allait jamais au cimetière. Le matin elle se levait tôt, travaillait à la forge et réalisait des commandes d'armes. Le midi, elle faisait la cuisine, mangeait avec Simon et Rose, puis passait le reste de son après-midi à flâner sur la plage et à se baigner. L'eau était une véritable douceur pour son cœur qui, au fond, était meurtri. Mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre et faisait preuve d'un stoïcisme qui avait déjà outré plusieurs adultes qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle soit si insensible.

Cela dura trois semaines, trois semaines où le beau temps et la chaleur étaient toujours au rendez-vous. L'accès aux mines était toujours interdit, délimité par des barrières en bois. Trois familles avaient été relogées, car leur maison avait été abîmée par l'explosion.  
Emma était sur la plage, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Elle regardait le port, qui était assez animé, en passant ses mains sur la surface de l'eau comme une caresse. Puis elle s'allongea dans l'eau et fit la planche comme elle aimait bien le faire quand elle songeait. Et à ce moment, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire à manger le soir.

La jeune femme disparut sous l'eau, et n'y resta pas loin de deux minutes, paisible. Ses pensées ne se limitaient pas au repas du soir. Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie ? Elle aimait la mer, les longs après-midis à rester dans l'eau fraîche. Elle aimait le soleil sur sa peau et le vent dans ses cheveux. Mais rester immobile, sur la terre ? Pourquoi ne prendrait-elle pas la mer ? Elle savait se battre, forger, et même si elle n'avait pas énormément de force, elle était résistante et agile.  
Elle sortit de l'eau, se précipita vers ses habits, pleine d'enthousiasme. Elle allait en parler à sa grand-mère et son grand-père ! Elle était sûre qu'ils allaient être compréhensifs. Rose lui avait déjà raconté à quel point sa mère adorait la mer.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle arriva à la maison cette dernière était désordonnée, un vase explosé au sol, le sofa troué. Elle appela Simon, et entendit un gémissement venant de la cuisine. Il s'avéra que la pièce était en désordre, les murs tâchés de sang, et Simon gisant sur le côté, une main sur son ventre ensanglanté.

\- Grand-père ! Grand-père réponds moi !

\- E-Emma, reste ici, il est parti mais reste en sécurité avec moi, balbutia Simon en se redressant péniblement.

Rose entra au même moment, et se précipita vers sa petite fille et son mari.

Simon passa quelques semaines en convalescence. Heureusement, sa vie n'était pas en danger, et il se remettait vite. Emma bouillait de rage envers son bon karma qui semblait l'avoir abandonnée brusquement depuis l'explosion de la mine. Qu'allait-il arriver ensuite ? Un accident pour sa grand-mère ? Simon ne lui avait même pas dit qui était l'homme qui l'avait agressé. A dire vrai, il ne l'avait pas reconnu son visage était camouflé par une longue cape noire et massive. On rechercha longtemps l'agresseur, en vain.

Au mois de janvier mille cinq-cents dix-neuf, peu après ses dix-sept ans, Emma étouffait. Son envie de bouger augmentait avec le temps, et s'était intensifié après le mort de Glen et l'agression de son grand-père. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans les souvenirs d'un garçon qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de n'avoir qu'à frôler le bord de la mer, sans pouvoir explorer ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.  
Alors, un matin, à l'aube, elle prit la mer. Simon, quoiqu'encore convalescent, était présent lors de son départ. Sa grand-mère, le regard fier et pourtant empli de tristesse.  
Simon l'enlaça tendrement, tapota sa tête et recoiffa un coin de sa moustache rebiquée.

\- Rend-toi sur l'île d'Aponis. J'ai contacté Marco, il y a peu, et il a dit que si un poste dans son équipage t'intéressait, en tant que forgeronne, tu devrais le rejoindre là-bas d'ici la fin du mois de janvier.

 _Quoi ?_

\- Tu viens réellement de me donner ton accord pour entrer dans un équipage pirate hyper primé, dans lequel je pourrais mettre ma vie en danger ? fit Emma, abasourdi par cette nouvelle inattendue.

\- Certes, je ne suis pas ton grand-père biologique, et je pourrais très bien te l'interdire, répondit-il en grognant, mais j'ai bien vu à quel point le voyage te fait rêver, et je pense qu'au contraire, tu serais plus en sécurité à leurs côtés… j'ai demandé à Marco de te prendre sous son aile, afin que tu puisses être protégée tout en réalisant tes rêves.

\- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, rétorqua la jeune femme en affichant une moue boudeuse.

\- Crois-moi ma chérie, les mers sont dangereuses, intervint Rose en posant une main sur son épaule, je suis d'accord avec Simon, tu serais plus en sécurité avec eux. L'île d'Aponis se situe à environ une semaine et demi d'ici, je sais que tu pourras passer cette étape seule. Mais saches que l'enseignement que le commandant de Barbe-Blanche va t'apporter te sera très utile, en plus de la protection de tout un équipage puissant. Ce que ton grand-père t'as appris, ce ne sont que des bases de combat, et tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec cet unique bagage.

Emma soupira légèrement à la tirade de sa grand-mère. Rentrer dans un équipage pirate afin d'être libre ? Sera-t-elle vraiment protégée ? Elle pensa finalement que si c'était conseillé par son grand-père, alors elle pouvait avoir confiance Simon était un homme de confiance et elle ne le savait que trop bien depuis qu'elle avait sa connaissance il y a onze ans, et depuis qu'il était devenu son grand-père.

\- Tu ressembles autant à ta mère qu'à ton père… La même soif de voyage. Eux aussi, possédaient cet amour pour la mer, si singulier. Fais attention à toi ma chérie. Puissent les vagues t'être favorables, termina Rose en caressant tendrement le visage de sa petite fille.

Quand elle mit les voiles, le vent ébouriffa fortement ses boucles brunes qui, avec le soleil naissant sur la mer, brillaient de reflets enflammés. Rose fixa le petit bateau de sa petite-fille filer sur les vagues comme un oiseau filant dans le vent.

 _A nous deux, ô toi vaste océan qui s'étend à perte de vue._

Sur la mer, la jeune femme éclata de rire entre les vagues, légères, douces, qui explosaient en gerbes de petites gouttes scintillantes comme des cristaux. Elle avait l'impression de respirer un grand bol d'air frais. C'était froid, salé, mais terriblement agréable ses poumons semblaient se vider de l'air vicié de ses mauvais souvenirs. Le pendentif de Glen reposait dans le creux de ses seins, un cœur plat fait d'arabesques dorées. C'était le dernier souvenir de son amour perdu, souvenir douloureux mais apaisant à la fois Glen était toujours à ses côtés à travers ce collier.  
Emmanuelle ne se demanda jamais si c'était, au fond, une bonne idée de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt un handicap dans son deuil ? Pour retrouver l'amour, un jour ? Ces questions n'étaient pour le moment pas sa principale préoccupation, puisque la mer en était une autre, plus importante.

Glen était là, la mer était là, le souffle du vent la poussait, toujours plus loin sur les vagues lisses et douces. Elle referma son court manteau sur sa poitrine. Elle ne portait en dessous qu'un gros pull en laine bleu foncé, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et ses bottes en cuirs marron. La jeune femme enfila mitaines et écharpe, son souffle s'évaporant dans le vent en une fumée glacée.

Elle resta seule sur l'océan gelé durant dix jours, se complaisant dans son silence et ses cahiers de croquis, avant de finalement accoster sur l'île d'Aponis. La jeune femme fut plutôt remarquée une grande jeune femme qui débarque, seule sur un quai, un pistolet-arbalète à la hanche, un sabre dans le dos et un long sac rempli de vieilles épées rouillées – ou presque, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Elle se dirigea, avec peine, vers un magasin d'armes, et marchanda un long moment avec le vendeur.

\- Allez, ces deux épées sont encore en plutôt bon état… Contre quels matériaux pourriez-vous les échanger ? Je suis sûre qu'elles pourraient vous resservir !

\- Mais enfin mademoiselle… Des matériaux ? Pourquoi ne pas acheter l'arme directement ? fit la marchand, abasourdi.

\- En tant que forgeron, je préfère créer mes armes moi-même, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, persuadée que ça allait encore partir en allusion au fait qu'elle soit une fille.

\- Une femme forgeron ? Ben voyons, la bonne blague ! Allons mademoiselle, choisissez une arme, elles sont de bonnes facture mes armes ! C'est pour votre père, votre mari, votre frère ?

La discussion se termina en une gifle sur la joue gauche et un sermon de la part de la jeune femme, qui laissèrent la marchand d'arme totalement perdu et retourné.

 _Espèce de salaud._

\- M-mademoiselle attendez… Il me semblait que quelqu'un vous cherchait, un pirate de Barbe-Blanche, il cherchait une jeune femme forgeron, qui devait ne pas tarder à arriver, balbutia le vendeur en frottant sa joue douloureuse.

Le marchand vit un sourire de gamine étirer le visage de la jeune femme. Elle souleva un sourcil.

\- Où est-il, ce pirate de Barbe-Blanche ? 

* * *

Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 2, que j'ai mis du temps à écrire je le sais x) J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis (j'accepte les critiques évidemment, tant que c'est un minimum constructif ahah).  
Bisous à vous.

Leda Az


	3. Three

**Chapitre Trois**

Emma marchait dans les rues en sifflotant, fixant l'adresse que le marchand lui avait écrite sur un bout de papier. Quand enfin elle arriva au lieu-dit, elle constata que c'était une maison de passe. Elle déglutit un coup, soupira et bomba le torse pour se donner une contenance et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle fut déconcertée par l'obscurité soudaine, et chercha quelques secondes où elle se trouvait. Enfin, la jeune fille buta sa hanche contre une poignée de porte, se plia en deux de douleur – le seuil de douleur était presque aussi haut que le fait de se prendre un foutu meuble dans l'orteil – et posa sa main sur l'objet de ses jurons, puis appuya. Ses prunelles accrochèrent tout de suite aux milliers de petites étoiles qui la surplombaient, ses pupilles se contractèrent par la luminosité soudaine. Le lieu était gigantesque, le plafond en voûte très haut, et partout il y avait des drapés sombres, luisants comme du satin. Les femmes, peu vêtues, étaient étendues lascivement dans de très grands coussins. Les hommes buvaient et riaient avec les femmes ou entre eux. Le plafond était bleu sombre, et peint d'arabesques dorés. Il faisait penser à un ciel de nuit enchanteur, avec une fausse Lune brillante peinte entre ces milliers d'étoiles dessinées qui avaient captivé Emma dès que la jeune femme fut entrée dans l'espace. La lumière tamisée donnait bien plus cette impression de nuit éternelle, totalement en contradiction avec le soleil brûlant du mois de janvier qui éclairait l'île et réchauffait un tant soit peu la population de l'île.

Marco le Phénix discutait tranquillement avec une des filles de joie, le bras autour de ses épaules et sirotant un cocktail quelconque. Izou, Satch et Vista étaient là aussi, riant à gorge déployée et fricotant avec des jeunes femmes aux corps lascifs, magnifiques, enrobés dans des tissus colorés et légers. Izou fut le premier à remarquer Emma arriver, et la reconnut aussitôt malgré sa grosse écharpe et sa veste. Satch, lui, vit une jeune adolescente qui paraissait déjà être une adulte malgré ses traits poupins. Elle devait mesurer pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt, un visage ovale aux traits fins, un menton volontaire, un nez droit et un peu plat, des yeux sombres en amande et une volumineuse chevelure brune et bouclée. Son corps était tout en rondeur : les cuisses rondes, les hanches rondes, un postérieur rebondi à souhait, des petites épaules, mais qui semblaient puissantes. Même ses jambes, fuselées, bien dessinées, semblaient prêtes à mettre des coups, à la faire bondir comme un félin.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi jeune, elle aurait fait un délicieux repas. Satch semblait pourtant satisfait de la vue, et Izou se retenait de lui flanquer une claque derrière le crâne. Non mais, mater une fille aussi jeune !

\- Excusez-moi, Marco le Phénix… dit la concernée, hésitante, puis avec un froncement de sourcils en tournant la tête vers Izou, oh bonjour, commandant.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, mademoiselle, répondit Izou avec un sourire tendre, se remémorant leur rencontre quelques mois auparavant.

Satch failli recracher sa boisson et Vista caressa sa moustache pointue entre son index et son pouce. Un sourire étirait les lèvres du sabreur moustachu, et il salua Emma d'un hochement de tête poli. Pensant que la jeune femme était une ancienne conquête d'Izou, Satch se laissa sourire, se leva et ête d'Izou, Satch se laissa sourire, se leva et baisa la main de la brune, qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil.

\- Satch, pour vous servir, mademoiselle.

\- Emmanuelle Lenz, enchantée, se présenta-t-elle, la mine un peu renfrognée.

Elle avait l'impression que cet homme-banane la draguait et cela lui déplaisait quelque peu, bien qu'elle se sentit flattée d'un autre côté : elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme jolie, car la plupart des femmes qu'elle avait vues étaient très fines, la poitrine opulente. De véritables mannequins.

\- Mon grand-père m'a dit que vous me proposiez une place au sein de votre équipage en tant que forgeronne. De plus, il m'a expliqué que de ce fait, vous accepteriez de me prendre sous votre aile, afin que je puisse voyager sans danger, énonça la jeune femme, bien que le Phénix sache pertinemment pourquoi elle était là.

Satch failli cette fois s'étouffer. Vista resta souriant, quoiqu'étonné, et Izou invita silencieusement l'adolescente à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Marco toussota et se pencha, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains croisées. Il darda ses yeux noirs sur la jeune femme, dont les mains tremblaient. Le fait d'être ainsi fixée, jugée, cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Elle avait pour habitude d'être je-m'en-foutiste à souhait, mais des fois, les réactions de son corps lui échappaient totalement. Elle était tout de même face au commandant de la première division de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche ! Sa chance était totalement inouïe : si elle avait été une jeune fille totalement lambda pour eux, elle n'aurait aucune chance d'entrer dans cet équipage légendaire. Son grand-père lui faisait là un grand cadeau de sa notoriété auprès d'Edward Newgate et l'équipage tout entier.

\- Oui c'est exact, commença le Phénix en arborant un air plutôt glacial, mais sache une chose, jeune fille, tu vas devoir gagner ta place parmi nos rangs. Tu ne seras pas accueillie comme une princesse, et cela va être difficile. Tu vas être traitée comme les hommes de l'équipage, sans traitement de faveur. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu peux faire demi-tour, sinon, tu es la bienvenue parmi nous.

La tirade de Marco lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée dans le dos. Evidemment qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de traitement de faveur ! Si ça avait été le cas, elle les aurait envoyés paître : or, cette mise en situation si brutale avait coupé en deux cet idéalisme qui agitait son esprit. Evidemment que, même si elle était la petite fille de Simon Lenz, ex-pirate de Barbe-Blanche à la notoriété très positive, elle n'en restait pas moins qu'une recrue, une mousse en apprentissage qui allait devoir travailler dur. Sa place, elle allait devoir la gagner par sa seule force. Ses mains eurent un bref spasme nerveux, avant qu'elle ne serre les poings sur la bandoulière de son sac d'armes.

\- Ta réponse ?

La voix de Marco la tira de ses pensées, et elle tendit sa main au Phénix.

\- Je suis prête, quand est-ce que je commence ?

L'homme blond eut un sourire mutin, et il serra solidement la main de l'adolescente, qui paraissait bien petite, ses os craquant sous la poigne de fer du Phénix.

\- Rassemble tes affaires, nous reprenons la mer ce soir. Rendez-vous sur le port vers vingt-et-une heures, devant le Moby Dick – puisque je suppose que tu sauras t'y retrouver.

\- Très bien, à ce soir alors, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Izou lui serra brièvement l'épaule et hocha la tête, et elle disparut entre les drapés sombres couverts d'étoiles. Satch semblait béat.

\- Eh bien Satch, tu as vu un fantôme peut-être ? se moqua Marco en sirotant son verre.

\- Une femme… dans l'équipage ? Une gamine de surcroît ? Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour, répondit l'homme en passant une main dans son étrange coupe de cheveux – une banane ?

\- Tu l'as bien entendu, intervint Vista, elle sera traitée comme les autres hommes de l'équipage : considère qu'elle n'est pas une femme, en quelque sorte. Nous aurions trop tendance à la ménager, et je ne pense pas que cela soit ce que souhaite cette demoiselle. Elle a l'air bien trop têtue et déterminée pour se laisser être traitée comme une femme faible et incapable.

\- Cette jeune fille est dégourdie, et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! fit Izou en tapant dans ses mains, elle a réparé mon pistolet et le sabre de Haruta avec une grande maîtrise ! C'est une forgeronne née.

\- Simon l'a parfaitement formée, or, je pense qu'elle peut encore s'améliorer, et il en est de même pour le combat. Son grand-père m'a demandé de parfaire son entraînement.

\- J'ai hâte de la voir à l'œuvre dans ce cas.

Et les hommes de Barbe-Blanche continuèrent à boire et à plaisanter entre eux pendant quelques heures, avant de partir finir les ravitaillements. De son côté, Emma rassemblait ses maigres affaires dans de multiples sacs. Elle empaqueta aussi ses réserves de nourriture, afin de les ramener là-bas. Elle flâna le reste de la journée, à écrire et faire des croquis, puis elle partit pour le rendez-vous, laissant son bateau à son emplacement initial, se promettant d'y remédier : cela l'embêtait de l'abandonner, alors qu'il était neuf et avait été rénové par Simon.  
Elle fut donc au point de rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures. Le Moby Dick paraissait encore plus immense vu de près, bien plus immense que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu de loin, lorsqu'elle se baignait tranquillement.

Le jour où Glen était mort.

Emma eut un pincement au cœur, qui lui coupa un instant le souffle, et elle ravala un sanglot. Se souvenir de cet évènement était bien une des seules choses qui réussissait à la faire pleurer, du moins presque. C'était encore trop vif et trop douloureux. Elle essuya une larme furtive, qu'elle seule croyait avoir vu dans le noir et le froid glacial de janvier. Le bout de son nez était rougi, et lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin des silhouettes au loin, elle faillit sautiller de joie. Enfin, les voilà !

Or, ce n'étaient pas Marco, Izou, Satch et Vista qu'elle apercevait, mais bien trois hommes qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus, et qui la fixaient avec un air effrayant.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Ils l'encerclèrent, elle et ses fournitures, et la jeune femme les regarda d'un air blasé même si, au fond, tous ses sens étaient agités à cent pourcent. Quelle idée aussi de se balader seule sur le port, tard le soir, alors qu'il n'y a personne ?

\- Bien, jeune fille, nous allons être clairs avec toi, commença l'un des hommes en faisant craquer son cou, tu vas juste nous donner tout ce que tu as, y compris tes armes et tes… matériaux.

\- Vous êtes qui, au juste ? Ce sont mes affaires, et je ne vous dois rien, souffla la jeune femme en  
faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- On a suivi ton petit manège tout l'après-midi. Il faut dire que t'es pas très discrète comme gamine, surtout en te baladant avec des matériaux si précieux.

Emma ne leur laissa pas le temps d'agir, qu'elle lança un rapide coup de plat de la main dans l'estomac du celui qui avait parlé : il cracha sa salive et se retrouva en boule sur le côté, par terre. Les deux autres réagirent au quart de tour et voulurent se jeter sur elle, et elle esquiva d'une roulade avant de bondir quelques mètres plus loin, dégainant son pistolet-arbalète et tirant dans la cuisse de l'un d'eux, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle ne vit pas arriver le troisième qui lui lança un puissant crochet du droit, la mettant à terre immédiatement.

 _Merde !_

Le premier qu'elle avait mis à terre arriva en titubant vers elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Tu penses peut-être avoir plus de force que nous trois réunis ? se moqua-t-il en se penchant pour l'attraper par la gorge.

La jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds subitement et lui balança un coup de boule dans les dents. Il tomba par terre pour de bon, la bouche et le nez en sang. La jeune fille se tenait le front en grimaçant, puis, se levant, elle ramassa son sac rempli d'épées et en dégaina… un long bâton en bois épais, légèrement torsadé et couvert d'arabesques. Elle laissa tomber le reste des armes et se mis en position, les jambes légèrement pliées, le bâton solidement tenu par ses doigts. L'arme avait l'air d'être une extension d'elle. Puis la jeune femme dansa entre les brigands, comme si elle entrait dans une transe, avec la grâce d'une danseuse classique et la rudesse d'une combattante. Les jambes de l'un furent fauchées, et il tomba par terre avec dureté. L'autre reçu un violent coup de bâton dans la nuque et tomba inconscient et… le dernier tomba dans l'eau gelée après reçu un furtif coup de pied au cul. Totalement en nage, Emma se redressa bien droite, des contusions la faisant grimacer de douleur. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte les salauds ! Ses mains tremblaient et, l'adrénaline retombant, elle eut d'un coup très froid, et un énorme coup de fatigue lui tomba sur les épaules comme une chape de plomb.

Cette bagarre avait été facile car ces hommes avaient plus une grande gueule qu'autre chose car en temps normal, elle ne pourrait pas se battre aussi aisément face à trois hommes. Elle avait simplement déduit de leur comportement qu'ils aboyaient plus qu'ils ne mordaient, et sa peur s'était envolée à ce moment. Bon, elle allait avoir des courbatures et des bleus, mais elle s'en était sortie – ah, une coupe sur le front ?

\- Emmanuelle !

La voix d'Izou la fit sursauter, puis elle trébucha sur son propre pied par maladresse avant de s'étaler gracieusement par terre. 

* * *

Voili voilou, le chapitre trois qui arrive dans la foulée mes enfants ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !  
Merci à vous les pitits lecteurs.  
Leda Az


	4. Four

**Chapitre quatre**

Emma ouvrit doucement les yeux, difficilement, en proie à une appréhension totale. Ça recommençait, encore, et elle le savait. L'atmosphère autour d'elle était sombre, lourd, empli de spores volatile. Les murs de la pièce étaient en bois, sales et pleins de tâches, tout comme le parquet. Le lit sur lequel la jeune femme se trouvait était rouillé, le matelas troué, poussiéreux et moisi. Elle se leva brutalement avec un vertige et failli vomir. L'effet était pire que d'habitude.

 _Ça recommence, ça recommence, ça recommence…_

 _Encore encore encore encore encoreencoreencore…._

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la pièce, et ne rencontra qu'obscurité et oppression. Sa voix résonna en écho quand elle cria. Un cri qui percuta les murs délabrés de la pièce. Qui s'envola dans l'obscurité en une onde de choc. Puis la lumière se fit soudain, déchirant le noir, l'aveuglant, brutale, vive, brûlante. Elle poussa un cri étonné et s'étala par terre, la joue contre le parquet froid. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux pour de bon, en sueur et gelée de la tête aux pieds. Empêtrée dans des couvertures, Emma mit un certain temps à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait de la même pièce qu'il y a quelques minutes, mais elle était _normale.  
_ Son souffle était saccadé et elle était très pâle. Puis elle reconnut la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée à son arrivée sur le Moby Dick, la veille. Elle s'était écroulée dans le lit, épuisée de sa journée et son petit combat contre les brigands. Ses sacs trainaient dans un coin, à côté de sa commode.

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, Emma était occasionnellement sujette à des cauchemars et des rêves éveillés. Cela pouvait lui faire pendant une certaine période, durant laquelle elle dormait très mal, puis ça disparaissait pendant un moment, des semaines, voire même des mois, avant de revenir. Et c'était souvent la même chose qui se produisait, en l'occurrence, elle se trouvait dans le même lieu que dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais il semblait… différent. Presque opposé. Et cela, Emma ne l'expliquait pas. Elle songea donc qu'elle était partie pour une période de sommeil perturbé et flippant. La jeune femme se leva, enfila un jean, un pull en laine rouge et ses bottes. Puis elle prit des affaires de toilette et sortit dans le couloir. Croisant quelques membres de l'équipage surpris, elle leur demanda avec un nature désarment où se trouvait la salle de bain commune, et s'y rendit avec une démarche plutôt détendue. Au fond, son cœur battait la chamade. Les hommes de Barbe-Blanche ne semblaient pas méchants ou pervers, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante, bien qu'elle fasse paraître le contraire.

Quelques hommes se douchaient encore, papotant entre eux et lançant des railleries. Ils ne prêtèrent même pas attention à Emma, qui entra silencieusement dans la salle d'eau avant de s'engouffrer dans les cabines du fond pour avoir la paix.

\- Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle dans l'équipage, fit l'un d'eux en attachant une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Sérieusement, une femme ?

\- C'est la gamine dont parlait Père l'été dernier il me semble. D'après Marco, elle est forgeronne et bonne combattante.

\- J'espère au moins qu'elle sait faire la cuisine, railla un quatrième sous les éclats de rire de ses compagnons.

Emma se renfrogna aussitôt, perplexe face à ce comportement qui, pourtant, était courant dans la vie de tous les jours les femmes étaient souvent décrédibilisées et, selon certains hommes – la majorité – inaptes à faire partie d'un équipage de pirates. Elle se doucha rapidement, et ne prit même pas la peine de profiter de l'eau chaude. Elle sortit fièrement de sa cabine de douche, exhibant son corps moulé dans sa serviette de bain et lança un regard hautain aux hommes, qui la fixèrent avec des grands yeux étonnés, peu intimidés par cette jeune demoiselle malgré sa grande taille et sa carrure.

\- Avant de dire des choses pareilles, vous devriez peut-être apprendre à me connaître et connaître mes capacités, bande de machos ! fulmina-t-elle en les foudroyant du regard.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer jeune fille, tu es sur le Moby Dick ici, ne croit pas que tu as déjà ta place juste parce que Père t'as privilégiée en vue de ton métier, dit froidement celui qui avait lancé la conversation.

Vexée, elle se détourna, les joues rougies par la colère, puis elle partit se rhabiller dans un coin, le menton relevé avec fierté. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus que son orgueil blessé pour se couvrir, et elle se sentait déjà totalement démunie face à tous ces hommes, comme une fourmi qui se serait trompée de colonie. Une fois retournée dans sa chambre, elle fouilla partout en quête d'une paire de ciseaux. Emma avait songé à se couper les cheveux avant son départ, afin d'être tranquille et débarrassée de cette corvée que lui imposait ses cheveux. Ils étaient épais, bouclés, volumineux, et partaient dans tous les sens, et jamais elle ne les avait laissés pousser en dessous de ses épaules, si bien qu'elle avait voulu les couper très courts, mais avait oublié. L'occasion était parfaite, elle pourrait mieux se fondre dans la masse.

Ne trouvant pas l'objet qu'elle convoitait, elle soupira et se dit qu'elle demanderait des ciseaux à quelqu'un plus tard dans la journée. Elle enfila son écharpe, empoigna son bâton et sortit sur le pont du majestueux Moby Dick, à la recherche d'une quelconque tâche à accomplir. Après tout, elle n'allait pas rester ici les bras croisés en attendant qu'on lui fasse découvrir le monde. A la suite d'une recherche minutieuse, elle mit enfin la main sur Izou, qui s'entraînait avec Vista. Les hommes autour les acclamaient et les observaient tout en accomplissant leur travail de la journée, à savoir déblayer le pont de toute la neige accumulée et autres tâches habituelles. Les deux hommes semblaient valser avec leurs sabres avec agilité et grâce.

A côté d'eux, Emma se sentait un peu comme un hippopotame, surtout avec ses manières brutes et son bâton en guise d'arme. Satch arriva soudainement derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il avec un large sourire amusé.

\- Oui très ! On dirait qu'ils sont en train de danser, répondit l'adolescente avec émerveillement.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat amical, Emmanuelle ?

Cette dernière déglutit, puis une autre main se posa sur son épaule. C'était un des hommes de la salle d'eau commune, celui qui avait fait une remarque sur ses talents en cuisine.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle meure d'envie de se dégourdir les pattes, dit-il en avec un sourire narquois, allez ramène toi, gamine.

Emmanuelle lui renvoya un sourire mauvais, bien que l'appréhension montait en elle, mais aussi la pression. Un des pirates de Barbe-Blanche venait de lui lancer un vrai duel. Ce dernier se mettait en place au milieu du pont, une massue à la main, coupant court aux estocades d'Izou et Vista, qui lancèrent un regard plein d'interrogation à Emma. La jeune fille attacha ses cheveux, retira son écharpe et s'arma de son bâton torsadé.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle en faisant tourner son arme entre ses doigts.

Elle fit craquer sa nuque et l'homme lança le premier assaut, lourdement, avec sa massue. Emma esquiva d'un geste tout à fait naturel, en équilibre parfait ses deux pieds, puis elle fit tourner son bâton si rapidement que le pirate ne vit pas le coup lui arriver en travers des mollets. Il fit un bond en arrière et chargea de nouveau mais, au lieu d'aller tout droit, bondit dans les airs au dernier moment, surprenant Emma qui esquiva le coup qui lui arrivait en plein dessus. Elle tomba par terre, para une autre attaque avec son bâton, repoussa l'homme avec ses jambes, mais elle ne put se remettre debout.

La masse de ce dernier venait de nouveau de s'écraser près de sa tête, et une sueur froide lui remonta le long de l'échine. Son pull était rempli de neige. Puis elle se releva brusquement, poussant sur ses abdominaux et s'éloigna d'un bond du pirate en une roulade agile. Chacun à un bout du pont, ils se toisaient avec un air féroce. Emma, les joues rougies par l'effort, continua la bataille pendant une dizaine de minutes. Esquiver, parer, donner un coup, faucher les jambes, esquiver, parer…  
La jeune femme termina le combat le visage dans la neige, trempée jusqu'aux os, pleine de courbatures.

\- Tu fais moins la maline maintenant, hein ? ricana l'homme en le retournant sur le dos avec son pied.

\- Vas te faire foutre, mec, répondit Emma avec un ton blasé et en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Ce dernier le prit avec humour, éclata de rire et s'éloigna après avoir lancé de la neige sur Emma. Juste pour la titiller un peu plus.

O~o~O~o~O

Emmanuelle, blottie dans des vêtements secs, buvait son bouillon de légumes en compagnie d'Izou, Satch et Haruta. Il était midi, et le combat lui avait creusé l'estomac.

\- Joli combat en tout cas, tu te débrouilles bien, engagea Izou en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

\- Tu parles, je me suis fait éclater.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parmi nous, pour apprendre ! la réprimanda le jeune travesti en levant un doigt devant son nez, tu as sincèrement cru que tu pourrais battre un pirate de Barbe-Blanche, aussi faible soit-il ?

\- Je n'ai rien cru du tout, rétorqua Emma, et puis d'abord, c'est lui qui m'a provoquée !

\- Tu es allée voir Père, ce matin ? intervint Satch, il devait te mettre au courant de tes tâches.

\- J'y suis allée après le combat. Je suis sous ta tutelle d'ailleurs, il m'a dit que je serais de corvée de cuisine avec toi, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Voilà qui devrait plaire à Jan, répondit l'homme-banane avec un grincement de dents, pour lui, les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à rester à la cuisine. Mais au fond, c'est un bon gars.

Emmanuelle faillit lui rugir au visage que son « bon gars », il pouvait se le carrer dans le cul, mais elle se retint de justesse, ne voulant pas paraître plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se sentait humiliée par cette défaite, et la rougeur sur ses joues ne voulait pas partir.

\- Au fait, vous n'auriez pas des ciseaux ?

Les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard, perplexe. Plus tard, après le repas, Satch regardait sa nouvelle camarade qui coupait ses lourdes boucles brunes petit à petit, avec finesse et agilité, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle se retrouva avec une coupe à la garçonne, qui bouclait d'avantage que ses cheveux quand ils étaient longs. Les bouclettes adoucissaient son visage et, malgré leur longueur, ne gâchaient en rien la féminité de l'adolescente, bien qu'elle ait désormais un petit air de garçon manqué.

Emma jeta ses cheveux coupés sans aucun remord, déjà habituée à les avoir courts, et rendit ses ciseaux à Satch.

\- Je te remercie, dit-elle avec un large sourire, ah, que ça fait du bien d'avoir les cheveux coupés !

\- Tu ressembles à un mouton, se moqua l'homme-banane en faisant tourner les ciseaux entre ses doigts.

\- Ah non, tu vas pas commencer avec ça ! Je ne suis pas un mouton !

Puis ils entendirent un brouhaha incroyable qui provenait du pont. Satch soupira et planta la jeune fille dans la cuisine, cette dernière râlant et pestant contre cet abandon soudain.

\- C'est le gamin, il est encore tombé à l'eau ! s'exclama un pirate en rigolant de plus belle, quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller le chercher ? Il sait toujours pas nager ce crétin.

Emma se pencha par-dessus les rambardes et constata qu'en effet, une tignasse noire était en train de sombrer dans les eaux. Sans hésiter, elle retira son manteau et ses bottes avec vitesse et se jeta dans l'eau. La nage était sa spécialité. Cependant, l'eau était vraiment très froide, et elle eut du mal à se mettre à nager correctement, pétrifiée par le froid. Elle nagea le plus rapidement possible, attrapa le jeune homme sous les bras et remonta à la surface avec difficulté. Satch l'attendait, accroché sur le flanc du navire sur une échelle de corde et il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille. Ils furent remontés sur le pont, et ledit gamin à la tignasse noire cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Emma pestait contre ses cheveux qui frisaient énormément, tout en observant l'adolescent qu'elle venait de sauver. Il semblait avoir son âge, et était légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Une peau hâlée, un corps finement musclé, des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux sombres en amande.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, puis… s'enflamma brusquement, et se retrouva avec ses habits et ses cheveux entièrement secs. La mâchoire d'Emma se décrocha, et le jeune homme s'enfuit en poussant les pirates de Barbe-Blanche qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

\- I-il… Il…. Bafouilla la brune, totalement trempée.

\- Oui, il peut s'enflammer, finit Izou à sa place avant de lui poser un plaid sur les épaules, je te présente Ace. 

* * *

Holà les enfants ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à écrire les scènes de combat comme elles se déroulent dans ma tête, mais je tâche de faire au mieux ahah. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et humilier Emma :3  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;) Bonne journée/soirée !  
Leda Az


	5. Five

**Chapitre cinq**

Emmanuelle passa une main dans ses cheveux qui restaient entièrement frisés de façon infernale, avant de râler quand ces derniers lui rentrèrent dans les yeux.

\- Putain.

Elle les repoussa en arrière et bu une gorgée de sa bière. Les pirates de Barbe-Blanche étaient bruyants, fêtards et morfals comme pas possible. Mais cette petite fête, elle était pour elle. Pour son arrivée. Comme quoi, elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipage - n'est-ce-pas ? Elle avala sa gorgée suivante de travers quand Satch lui envoya un coup bien placé dans le dos.

\- Allez la nouvelle, cul-sec ! s'exclama-t-il, complètement bourré.

La jeune femme eut un sourire carnassier, attrapa sa choppe à deux mains et descendit le tout, cul-sec. Des cris s'élevèrent sur le navire, des acclamations d'hommes passablement éméchés - carrément bourrés, oui.

\- Eeeeeelle est des nôôôôtreuh, elle a but son verre commeuuuh les aaaaauuuutreuh !

Ils chantèrent ainsi jusqu'à trois heures du matin, heure à laquelle Emma s'éclipsa tranquillement tandis que les pirates s'endormaient en ronflant comme des biens-heureux. Légèrement titubante, mais elle avait une bonne résistance à l'alcool. Résistance qu'elle avait travaillée avec Glen quand ils allaient en soirée ou faire les tournées des bars.

 _Glen._

La réalité la rattrapa soudainement et elle faillit se bouffer un mur qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu. Elle commençait sincèrement à avoir mal au crâne, et lorsque des spores volatiles entrèrent dans son champs de vision, un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle eut envie de vomir. Elle faisait un rêve éveillé, déclenché selon elle par son état d'ébriété. Cela lui était déjà arrivé l'année dernière, en soirée, avec Glen ; son cerveau n'arrivait plus à faire la distinction entre ses cauchemars et la réalité.

 _Glen._

Le mur contre lequel elle était appuyé noircissait progressivement, s'effritait, l'air se faisait plus lourd, la lumière moins présente. Puis le silence. Elle avait l'impression que les sons lui venaient aux oreilles de très loin, comme si elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Et enfin une présence, constante, imposante, invisible. Emma gémit, se remit bien droite et essaya de retrouver ses repères. Elle repoussa les spores volatiles qui s'acharnaient à s'accrocher sur elle, et marcha à l'aveuglette sur le navire - du moins sur ce qui semblait être le navire. C'était comme si elle se trouvait dans une dimension parallèle. Des coups résonnèrent en écho autour d'elle, réguliers, mais ne semblait parvenir de nulle part. Son coeur rata un battement, et la jeune femme se sentit essoufflée. Merde alors, si elle ne pouvait même plus boire en paix...

 _Réveille-toi Emma !_

Réveille-toi !

Réveille-to-

Un cri rauque lui déchira les tympans, l'effrayant au plus haut point, faisant battre son coeur beaucoup trop vite. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle trébucha sur un objet non identifié, puis se fit percuter brutalement par quelque chose de massif, achevant de la faire tomber à terre.  
Sous l'impact, elle avait fermé les yeux puis, quand elle les rouvrit, elle aperçut deux pirates de l'équipage adossé contre un mur, un verre à la main. Tout était redevenu normal. Pâle, des sueurs froides sur tout le corps, elle vit ensuite un énorme trou dans le mur à sa droite. Et ce trou menait à Barbe-Blanche, qui ronflait dans son lit, le corps relié à de nombreuses machines. Déstabilisée, elle ne réussit pas à se relever tout de suite.

\- Dis-donc gamin, tu peux pas arrêter ton bordel deux minutes ? C'est l'heure de dormir ! vociféra un des hommes envers Ace, totalement assommée contre le mur.

\- Regarde ça, t'as fait peur à la nouvelle, renchérit l'autre en ricanant.

Ace, le visage rougit par le sang, lança un regard noir - ça devenait une habitude - aux deux hommes, puis son regard croisa celui d'Emma. Cette dernière soutint son regard, l'air morose. Son nouveau rêve éveillé l'avait bien trop bouleversée pour qu'elle puisse s'énerver contre le jeune homme aux poings ardents. La garçon avait un regard furieux. Puis il s'enfuit d'un pas rageur. L'adolescente réussit pourtant à se relever, titubante. Mais ce n'était plus l'alcool qui faisait effet.

\- Attends, fit-elle en prenant la même direction que lui.

Emma le suivit, adoptant le même rythme que lui. Il ne courait même pas, comme si il ne cherchait pas spécialement à la fuir le plus vite possible. Il entra brusquement dans une cabine isolée, sans fermer la porte, et Emma resta sur le seuil. Ace s'évertuait à trouver une trousse de premiers soins, afin de soigner son nez ensanglanté.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non merci, ça ira, répondit froidement le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard agacé, va te coucher, il est l'heure.

Son ton était sarcastique à souhait. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et, calmement mais fermement, s'introduit dans la pièce. Ace ne s'occupait même pas d'elle, et eut un air blasé quand elle lui tendit la trousse de secours qu'il convoitait.

\- Assied-toi Ace, je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps, dit-elle avec douceur en tapotant le lit sur lequel elle s'était assise, tu vas juste galérer à soigner ça, sans miroir, alors laisse moi juste t'aider.

Le jeune homme grogna mais s'assit docilement, assez méfiant. Emma passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à nettoyer la plaie , la désinfecter puis à poser un pansement après avoir nettoyé tout le sang qui couvrait le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aide ?

La question fut si soudaine qu'Emma bloqua pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela me semble juste naturel, répondit-elle en finissant de nettoyer le visage du garçon, tu n'allais pas réussir à nettoyer ça tout seul.

\- Et ça t'arrive souvent de vouloir aider ceux qui veulent tuer un membre de ta famille ? fit Ace, dont le regard devint sombre, tu devrais plutôt me détester, où te moquer comme les autres.

\- Ma famille ? Ma famille est sur mon île. Tu n'as pas tenté de les tuer que je sache. Et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me moquer.

Ace resta bouche-bée.

\- Attends, t'es pas la fille de Barbe-Blanche ?

Emma explosa de rire.

\- Où as-tu entendu de telles bêtises ?

\- Des rumeurs qui courent sur le navire, grommela Ace, j'ai beau ne pas faire partie de cet équipage, j'ai des oreilles.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas en faire partie je suppose, répondit Emma en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Alors tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de tuer Barbe-Blanche et avoir conscience que bah... tu peux pas le tuer, en fait.

Ace repoussa la main d'Emma qui était toujours sur son visage, et il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Si c'est pour me faire la morale, tu peux dégager, dit-il froidement.

Puis il se détourna et l'ignora superbement. Rougissant sous l'effet de la colère, elle lui jeta la trousse de premier secours à l'arrière de la tête. Non seulement elle l'avait sauvé de la noyade, et il ne l'avait pas remerciée, mais en plus elle venait de le soigner et il l'envoyait chier !

\- Non mais j'hallucine, espèce de foutu gamin pourri gâté ! Y'a pas moyen que tu sois un peu poli ?

\- Vas te faire foutre ! Je sais même pas ce que tu fous ici, une fille n'a pas sa place dans la piraterie, et encore moins une gamine, rétorqua Ace en la poussant avec son doigt.

Emma se leva brutalement, brandit son majeur et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Et en emportant la poignée au passage - elle était déjà cassée à l'origine et Emma venait de l'achever. La jeune femme s'arrêta, la poignée dans la main, hébétée. L'espace d'un instant, elle vit de nouveau des spores volatiles et, paniquée, elle lâcha la poignée de porte qui roula dans le couloir. Recroquevillée contre le mur, les mains sur les yeux, elle se courba en avant comme pour se protéger d'un potentiel cauchemar éveillé. Les sons semblaient s'être résorbés, et elle n'entendait que de façon lointaine les rires de ses camarades toujours debouts. Puis une main sur son épaule et un appel. Elle leva la tête, si pâle qu'elle semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Marco ?

L'homme blond avait un air à la fois intrigué et inquiet sur le visage.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es mise à crier d'un coup, expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Je... commença-t-elle avant d'apercevoir Ace.

Il avait ouvert sa porte et se tenait adossé sur l'encadrement de la porte, curieux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais cela ne le concernait pas.

\- Je t'expliquerai demain, Marco. J'ai besoin de dormir.

Emma tourna les talons après l'avoir remercié et se dirigea vers sa cabine.

OoOoOo

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil frappèrent son visage endormi, Emma se réveilla tranquillement. La lumière avait réussi à passer dans une fente entre ses deux rideaux. La nuit avait été douce, contrairement aux cauchemars qui l'avaient ébranlées la veille. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers les douches communes avec ses affaires, ne croisant pas grand monde ; il était aux alentours de midi, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'un brouhaha incroyable provenait du réfectoire lorsqu'elle passa devant. Elle poussa un soupir quand son corps nu entra en contact avec l'eau chaude.

\- Dis donc toi, espèce de feignasse, le boulot va pas se faire tout seul ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et cacha son corps derrière la paroi qui la protégeait de la vue des gars quand ils se douchaient aussi. C'était un homme de l'équipage, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, métis, avec un nez pointu et des beaux yeux. Il avait cependant un air sévère qui le faisait paraître un peu plus vieux.

\- Faut déblayer le pont, la nouvelle, alors magne-toi un peu. Déjà que t'as dormi jusqu'à midi, enchaîna-t-il en croisant ses bras fins mais musculeux, si t'assume pas les lendemains de soirée bah faut pas boire. T'as cru que c'était un camp de vacances ici ?

Puis il s'éclipsa, laissant la jeune femme perdue. Vingt minutes plus tard, emmitoufflée dans sa veste et son écharpe, elle s'acharnait à déblayer le pont de la nouvelle couche de neige qui s'était accumulée durant la nuit. Le métis qui l'avait sermonée dans les douches la fixait tout en jetant les seaux remplis de neige par-dessus bord. Puis le bordel commença. La vigie hurla la présence d'un navire de la Marine, et les combats se déchaînèrent en seulement quelques minutes. Emma se précipita pour aller chercher ses armes dans sa chambre, mais elle fut bloquée par un soldat de la marine qui tentait de la découper ; alors elle s'empara d'un balai et se battit du mieux qu'elle le put avec. Malheureusement, du renfort arriva et elle fut encerclée rapidement, puis attrapée.

\- Lâchez-moi !

La jeune femme se débattit. Haruta tenta de l'aider en se jetant sur ses ennemis, et il les combattait avec souplesse et force. Ce mec était fort. Très fort. Et là, Emma se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait être vulnérable. Ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle se superposa brusquement, pendant une fraction de seconde, au monde parallèle qui peuplait ses cauchemars éveillés. Juste une fraction de seconde, et elle fut prise d'une peur paranoïaque intense, lui donnant une poussée de force incroyable lui permettant de faire valser ses trois ennemis. L'équipage était en danger, et elle, elle restait assaillie, incapable de se défendre. Haruta ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps malgré sa force.

 _Glen._

Sa peur paranoïaque de perdre de nouveau des gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne pourrait pas de nouveau le supporter, même si cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était là.

Il était temps pour elle de prouver de quoi elle était capable.

De prouver qu'elle avait sa place parmi les plus grands combattants.

\- Hey toi ! s'écria-t-elle en direction d'un des marines qui venait de la lâcher.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que la grande brune bondissait sur lui, lui assénant un crochet du droit fulgurant. Un deuxième vint l'attaquer et elle se retrouva le cul par terre dans la neige, l'homme à califourchon sur elle. Il essayait du l'étrangler.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, allez vous occuper des autres ! ordonna le marine à ses camarades qui s'éclipsèrent.

Le marine lui renvoya un coup de poing dans la tempe, et elle aperçu mille-et-une chandelles dans son champs de vision. Elle se débattait comme une diablesse, et personne n'était là pour l'aider. Alors qu'elle étouffait sous les mains du soldat, la jeune femme planta ses grandes prunelles bleu-gris dans le regard argenté de son adversaire. Et alors qu'elle sentait son corps l'abandonner, une brûlure parcourut tout son corps, de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Des picotements parcoururent ses doigts. Puis ses mains, ses bras et le reste de son corps s'enflammèrent brutalement. Les flammes, bleues, voltigeaient dans tous les sens, et le regard furieux d'Emma effraya le soldat de la marine au plus haut point.

\- Dégage !

L'homme fut expulsé du navire par une Emma - bélier - qui lui avait foncé dessus, provoquant ainsi une déflagration pleine de flammes bleues. Emma se cogna contre un mât du navire et se retrouva à genoux, à moitié assommée. Elle pulsait d'une lumière bleutée, illuminée de toute part. On ne voyait plus que la silhouette de son corps nu, la forme de ses yeux, de sa bouche et de son nez, ses mèches de cheveux flottaient autour de son visage. La jeune femme avait une silhouette désincarnée, comme un fantôme errant. Et c'est Ace qui la découvrit dans cet état. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, lâchant le marine sur lequel il se défoulait quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Eh, fit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Emma leva son visage lumineux vers lui. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive...? répondit-elle faiblement avant de basculer sur le côté.

\- Hey !

Ace la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, inconsciente. Mais elle était légère. Anormalement légère, pour une jeune femme de sa taille et de sa carrure.

\- Merde.

* * *

Hello les enfants !  
Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et qui passez du temps sur mon histoire !  
Ensuite je voudrais dire merci à JeTapeL'incruste, Rieko-sama, caro-hearts, à Celmon et tous ceux qui ont commenté mon histoire. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise, et vos commentaire me réchauffent le coeur et me motivent encore bien plus à écrire cette histoire.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis et, comme d'habitude, même des critiques ;)  
Bonne journée/soirée !  
Leda Az ~


	6. Six

**Chapitre six**

 _Glen posa ses mains caleuses sur ses hanches, et attira son corps nu contre le sien. Ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux, bleus métallique, d'Emmanuelle, dont les poils des bras s'étaient hérissés. Elle bascula sur le lit, le jeune homme penché sur elle, embrassant ses joues, son front, son cou, sa clavicule, ses épaules dénudées..._

 _\- Emma..._

 _Il poussa un grognement rauque, presque animal, quand, de ses doigts, elle frôla son échine en ricanant._

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Ça sentait l'antiseptique.

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Emmanuelle se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il s'agissait d'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, habillé d'une blouse d'infirmier. Ses longs cheveux blonds était retenus en un catogan à l'arrière de sa tête et ses yeux dorés scrutaient un carnet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Assez petit, mais trapu, la mâchoire carrée, un nez aquilin et une bouche fine et un bouc qui lui mangeait le menton.

\- Ace vous a amenée ici, inconsciente. Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

Emmanuelle repoussa doucement sa main et secoua la tête.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais je vais bien, c'était un gros coup de fatigue, répondit la jeune femme en se levant tranquillement.

Elle ignora un léger vertige qui vint perturber sa vision pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Je m'appelle Lucas, je suis le médecin de bord, se présenta l'homme en caressant son bouc, tant que vous êtes ici - et puisque vous pétez la forme - vous allez avoir droit à la visite médicale à laquelle vous n'avez pas assisté.

\- Je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours, se renfrogna Emma, peu encline à se faire tripoter par un médecin.

Lucas sourit et invita Emma à enlever ses habits afin de commencer l'examen.

\- Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ?

\- Pas plus de deux heures. Les marines qui nous ont attaqué sont déjà bien loin. Tenez, montez sur cette balance.

L'aiguille de la machine afficha soixante-dix kilos. Le mètre lui indiqua qu'elle faisait un mètre soixante-dix huit. Pas de problèmes de fractures suite au combat, juste quelques ecchymoses par-ci par-là. Une prise de sang et un test de vu plus tard, la jeune femme était de nouveau habillée, prête à sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait très bien, malgré l'évènement étrange et épuisant qui avait eu raison d'elle pendant le combat contre les soldats de la marine. Grommelante, elle sortit de l'infirmerie en remettant son t-shirt. Elle voulait des explications, et personnes ne lui en donnait.

C'est pas comme si je m'étais transformée en un espèce de fantôme qui briller i peine deux heures, hein.

La jeune femme trouva Ace en train de débarasser le pont des quelques corps de soldats morts. Elle retint un haut-le-coeur et détourna le regard, effrayée par la simple vue des cadavres. Ace, lui, ne lui prêta même pas attention : elle prit donc sur elle et s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ace, est-ce qu'on peut parler cinq minutes ? quémanda-t-elle, toujours en évitant soignement de regarder les trois corps qui gisaient au sol.

\- Je suis occupé là, grogna-t-il en réponse et en se dégageant de la main d'Emma.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je tombe dans les pommes, continua-t-elle.

Ace souffla d'agaçement et se tourna vers elle, plantant ses prunelles d'un noir profond dans celles bleu métallique de l'adolescente.

\- Tu...ton corps s'est illuminé d'un coup, il avait un aspect fantômatique. Je dois t'avouer que je suis aussi perdu que toi.

\- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé, soupira Emmanuelle, perplexe.

Il fallait qu'elle ré-essaie absolument. Qu'elle sache ce qu'il en retournait.

\- Il faut que je recommence, annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc en s'éloignant.

\- Eh, tu dois m'aider à débarasser ça, râla le brun en la retenant par le bras, déjà qu'on m'a refilé le sale boulot alors que je fais pas partie de cet équipage, tu vas pas me laisser tout faire !

\- Je... c'est que... déglutit Emma en fixant les cadavres, qu'est-ce qu'on fait des cadavres ?

\- Ils seront rendus à la mer ce soir.

Voir ces corps était dur pour elle, et lui rappelait sans cesse la mort brutale de Glen. Mais elle prit une fois sur elle de nouveau, tentant de cacher ses tremblements, et aida Ace à déposer les corps tous au même endroit, proprement, et à les recouvrir de draps blancs. La jeune femme était presque aussi blême que ces derniers.  
Le soir, au coucher du soleil, les corps furent rendus à la Terre Mère, à l'océan, à la grande bleue. Emma ne laissa pas échapper une larme pour ces soldats, mais se sentit très mélancolique, touchée par la peine qui devait toucher les familles de ces hommes qui avaient donné leur vie pour une cause qui leur semblait juste. Les hommes autours d'elle étaient de marbre, pour la plupart, mais elle ressentait une certaine tension qui émanait d'eux. Ils s'éloignèrent tous petit à petit pour reprendre leurs occupations, et Emma resta seule au bord du bastingage, le vent frais du soir la faisant frissonner.

De son côté, Ace venait de se prendre une énième raclée par Barbe-Blanche, lui valant de se prendre une cinquantaine de regards noirs de la part des hommes présents à ses côtés. Il partit alors s'isoler, boudeur et énervé, quand il croisa une Emma rêveuse, emmitoufflée dans un gros pull. Elle fixait l'horizon et... chantait. Sa voix, bien que mélodieuse, comportait quelques faiblesses, quelques fausses notes, mais son vibrato était bon et empêchait ainsi de se focaliser uniquement sur ces défauts.

 _Follow the path,  
To where no one's ever been...  
Don't turn around,  
Until you reach the end.  
Accross the sea,  
And beyond the distant lands,  
The world awaits,  
So don't make any plans.  
There you go..._

\- Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? demanda Ace de but-en-blanc.

Emma sursauta violemment et se retourna, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- U-un fruit du démon ? Non... Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Devrais-je en parler au capitaine ? Personne n'a l'air d'être au courant à part toi.

\- Ta "transformation" - il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts - s'est arrêtée quand je t'ai rattrapée, et personne d'autre n'était présent. En tout cas fais comme tu le sens, mais je sais pas s'ils pourront t'éclairer plus que ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis tout le monde, Ace ? Pourquoi veux-tu tuer le capitaine ?

Décidemment, c'était la soirée des aveux !

\- Je deviendrais le Roi des Pirates, siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir, et pour ça je dois être le plus fort, et personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin !

\- Pourquoi vouloir exister au point de devoir te faire tuer alors qu'en étant juste toi tu as de l'importance ? Je trouve ça idiot, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, si tu veux la liberté, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre à dos le monde entier.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de vivre toute son enfance en se demandant si on a le droit de vivre ? Si ça vaut la peine que j'existe alors que je suis un monstre ?

Cette fois-ci, Ace était en colère. Il s'était approché d'elle, désormais face à face, et la dardait d'un regard furieux. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette gamine pourrie gâtée, qui n'avait rien à foutre dans l'équipage et qui ne connaissait rien de la vie ?

\- Où vois-tu un monstre, Ace ? répondit Emma d'une voix très douce, moi, je ne vois qu'un jeune homme têtu, méfiant, colérique et perdu.

\- Qui es-tu pour te permettre de me juger au juste ? rétorqua furieusement Ace, presque en criant.

\- Je ne te juge pas, je constate juste. Tu as le droit de vivre comme tout le monde Ace, et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait différent avec toi.

Elle tendit le bras et tapota le bout du nez du jeune homme, puis frôla sa joue de sa main.

\- Tu as un corps normal, comme une personne normalement constituée, commença-t-elle en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, et quand bien même il te manquerait une moitié de visage ou un bras, je ne vois pas ce que cela change.

Puis sa main, délicate, se posa sur son torse, chastement, au niveau de son coeur.

\- Tu as un coeur. Alors dis-moi, Ace, qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un monstre ?

Il recula brusquement, ne sachant que dire. Le contact de la main d'Emma sur son torse l'avait électrisé à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Comment avait-elle pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Elle venait de chambouler ses à priori, ce qu'il pensait de l'existence.

 _Tu as un coeur._

 _Alors, dis-moi... qu'est-ce qui fait de toi un monstre ?_

Il trouva soudain Emma terriblement frêle, petite, fragile. Elle qui lui avait semblé si rude, si garçon manqué, si forte, il lui semblait maintenant qu'elle était d'une fragilité étonnante, dans ce gros pull. Face à elle, il avait l'impression d'être une montagne car, même si elle était assez musclée et grande, il n'en était rien face à la carrure de Ace.  
Elle faisait penser à une fragile rose un peu trop épineuse et qui, malgré son apparente résistance, pouvait s'effriter, se fâner brusquement. Le silence pesa pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles Emmanuelle resta immobile face à Ace, le regard de ce dernier s'accrochant au médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou.

\- Hey la nouvelle, t'es de corvée de patate, ramène toi, lança sèchement l'homme qui l'avait tancée la veille quand elle était sous la douche, arrête donc de glandouiller !

\- J'arrive Matt ! grommela la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire doux envers Ace, rejoignant Matt qui lui lança une claque derrière la tête.

 _This is not a farewell,_

 _Just a goodbye..._

* * *

Bonsoir les enfants !  
Alors tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux Noël ! Et du coup poste un chapitre aujourd'hui, un peu comme un cadeau de Noël ahah.  
Je pose ça là. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis ou des critiques qui pourraient me permettre de m'améliorer, et surtout, éclatez vous, mangez à vous en exploser la panse -miam foie gras - et profitez bien !  
Bisous à vous, passez un bon réveillon.  
Leda Az ~


	7. Seven

Bonjour bonjour !

Je reviens dès maintenant avec le chapitre sept de Waves ! Désolée pour cette longue absence, j'avais perdu l'inspiration et il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie personnelle qui m'ont beaucoup bloquée durant cette année 2017/2018... Mais voilà, je reviens avec les aventures de notre Emma et ses pouvoirs mystérieux, avec Ace et ses magnifiques plongeons dans l'eau salée !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, il m'est vraiment très important afin de progresser et corriger les incohérences :) (ou même si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes quelque part, je suis forte dans ce domaine mais pas parfaite !)

Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ace se réveilla en grommelant au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était étrange, puisqu'il était plutôt habitué à ses crises de narcolepsie ou à un sommeil de plomb. Et là, il devait être pas loin de trois heures du matin. Sa discussion avec Emma avait dû le chambouler plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Qu'est-ce-qui faisait de lui un monstre ?

Il se redressa sur son lit, écoutant courtement les ronflements de ses frères qui dormaient tous autour de lui. Puis il se leva, enfila ses bottes et sortit du dortoir pour atterrir dans le long couloir du bâtiment où il se trouvait. La chambre d'Emma se trouvait au bout de ce couloir sombre. Il repensa au contact de la main de la jeune fille sur son torse, et il frissonna de nouveau.

Il avait frissonné. Lui, l'homme de feu, Ace aux poings Ardents !

Alors que sa main était levée devant la porte de la chambre de sa camarade, prête à frapper, un fracas se fit entendre à l'intérieur suivit d'un gémissement et d'une inspiration chaotique, comme prise avec difficulté.

\- Emma ?

Il frappa, les sourcils froncés par la curiosité, et il n'eut en réponse qu'une respiration rapide et forte et quelques mots balbutiés. Alors Ace ne se gêna pas et entra dans la chambre d'Emma, quelque peu inquiet du manque de réaction de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était à genoux sur le sol, les jambes flageolantes et elle essayait de se relever en s'appuyant sur son lit. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et tremblait.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Ace en refermant la porte derrière lui pour s'approcher d'elle pour la soutenir.

\- J'ai l'air de respirer la joie ? répondit-elle avec sarcasme alors que son souffle redevenait plus calme.

Ace faillit l'envoyer bouler mais s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de douleur sur son visage, dont les yeux devenaient troubles. Ses cheveux bouclés collaient à son front moite et elle était très pâle.

\- Je crois que je suis malade, je fais de la fièvre, dit Emma en réussissant enfin à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Et c'est ça qui t'as fait tomber de ton lit ? rétorqua l'homme de feu en croisant les bras avec un air suspicieux.

\- Tu es venu pour me faire passer un interrogatoire ? Je suis tombée du lit parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar ! s'énerva la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle passa une main sur son front et se cala au fond de son lit, assise en tailleur. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt large et une culotte noire, chose dont elle ne semblait pas se formaliser alors qu'un homme était présent dans la même pièce qu'elle. Son manque de réaction vis-à-vis de cela troubla Ace un instant, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'après tout, elle prenait sa douche dans les douches communes avec eux, du moins en dehors des heures de pointe pour avoir un minimum d'intimité. Sa chambre individuelle était la seule faveur qu'elle pouvait avoir en étant une femme, puisqu'il en restait une. Or, aucune chambre ne possédait de douche hormis celle du capitaine.

\- Assieds-toi, proposa doucement Emma avec un petit sourire fatigué, tu es venu pour quelque chose, je me trompe ?

Ace posa ses fesses sur le bord du lit, à quelques centimètres d'Emma qui semblait moins agitée qu'au moment de son arrivée dans la chambre.

\- T'es sûre que tu vas mieux ? T'as pas besoin d'un médicament, un truc comme ça ? demande-t-il tout de même afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans les pommes incessamment.

Emma secoua la tête et le jeune homme compris qu'elle allait bien.

\- Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, tête de flammes, répondit-elle avec un rire moqueur, c'est un cauchemar que je fais régulièrement. Toi, pourquoi tu étais devant la porte de ma chambre ?

Ace se sentit d'un coup très bête et gêné. C'est vrai, pourquoi était-il allé devant sa chambre ? Pourquoi avait-il été sur le point de frapper à sa porte ?

\- Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, avant que Matt ne t'appelles pour éplucher les patates - Emma poussa un grognement -, ça m'a empêché de dormir ! s'exclama-t-il en détournant la tête.

\- Ce que tu me dis là sonne comme une accusation ! Nom de Zeus, quelle tragédie ! Je suis finie, découverte : mes paroles étaient en fait de la sorcellerie destinée à t'empêcher de trouver le sommeil !

Et voilà qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Le jeune homme lui colla une baffe à l'arrière du crâne et elle s'empressa de répliquer avec un coup de poing dans les abdominaux dont la douleur ne se fit pas ressentir pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu ne ressens pas la douleur, bouda Emma dont les joues commençaient à reprendre des couleurs.

\- Ça t'apprendra à dire de la merde, rétorqua Ace en lui lançant un regard noir, tes paroles m'ont empêché de dormir car je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

La jeune femme avait posé son visage dans main ouverte, son coude posé sur sa cuisse.

\- Comment as-tu pu voir que je ne suis pas un monstre alors qu'on se connaît pas ?

\- On se connaît Ace, je n'aurais pas laissé un inconnu entrer dans ma chambre comme ça, se moqua-t-elle.

\- On ne se connaît pas assez, Emma, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, répondit-il avec quelque peu de froideur, agacé par l'air moqueur de sa camarade.

Emma se redressa, le dos bien droit.

\- Et ai-je besoin de te connaître en profondeur afin de constater que tu n'es pas un monstre ? Pourquoi en es-tu tant persuadé ? demanda-t-elle, les monstres n'existent que dans les légendes, les histoires, Ace.

Le jeune homme resta muet. Il était difficile pour lui d'en dire plus. Difficile pour lui de se confier. Mais il se dégageait d'Emma une aura de douceur et de confidence qui atteignait son coeur. Comment pouvait-elle autant le toucher.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur Ace. Tu es venu pour ça non ?

Alors elle se pencha en avant, ayant l'air soudainement lasse et épuisée. Sa tête reposa sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et ce dernier sentit la chaleur irradier d'Emma, sûrement due à la fièvre. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud.

\- Ce cauchemar que je fais depuis des années ne semble pas vouloir me quitter, raconta-t-elle avec la voix faible, parfois même, je le vis en pleine journée. Ça m'arrive rarement, et ça dure deux, peut-être trois jours avant que ces illusions ne disparaissent. Ce sont des cauchemars éveillés et ils me rendent souvent malades. Et ils me donnent parfois envie de tout exploser par frustration.

Elle souffla un bon coup et Ace tourna son visage vers elle, le nez tombant presque dans sa chevelure courte et pleine de boucles rebelles.

\- On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un monstre quand j'étais enfant, dit-il simplement, tant de fois que j'en suis persuadé.

\- Les vrais monstres sont ceux qui me poursuivent dans mes cauchemars, répondit Emma en levant son minois vers son camarade, et ceux qui t'ont persuadé que tu en étais un étaient trop aveuglés par leurs propres rêves. Les monstres n'existent pas. Pas plus que ceux dont je rêve la nuit et la journée.

 _Les monstres sont des illusions._

Quand Emma finit par s'allonger sur le dos, les jambes pliées, Ace se mit à ses côtés dans le lit deux places, à sa droite, après avoir retiré ses bottes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, chacun, dans leur passé, leurs peurs et leurs illusions. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, côte à côte, vers cinq heures du matin.


	8. Eight

Chapitre huit

Hello hello les amis !

Voici le chapitre huit de Waves, je suis plutôt inspirée ces derniers jours et j'ai constaté que mon histoire plaisait beaucoup à certaines personnes, alors ça m'a redonné beaucoup de motivation !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, une critique positive, même négative, car elles deux permettent l'amélioration pour quelqu'un qui aime l'écriture ! Je suis ouverte à tout (hormis les insultes et les critiques non constructives, bien sûr)  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emma ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa cabine, un doux ronflement attirant son attention à ses côtés. Ace s'était endormi à côté d'elle, positionné sur le ventre, son bras droit passé par dessus les hanches de la jeune femme, son bras gauche pendouillant dans le vide. Il n'y avait rien d'intime ou de lascif à cette étreinte, juste un geste innocent que le jeune homme avait effectué dans son sommeil, son inconscient certainement attiré par la chaleur du corps d'Emma. Cette dernière retourna son regard vers le plafond, poussant un soupir discret. Sa fièvre avait baissé, elle se sentait encore un peu patraque, mais elle était relativement en forme. La présence d'Ace avait été très reposante, surtout qu'il était une bouillotte sur pattes, et Emma raffolait de la chaleur, bien plus que le froid, la neige et la pluie.

\- Terre en vue ! s'écria une voix sourde, qui venait très probablement de la vigie.

La jeune femme se redressa, se débarrassa avec empressement du bras de Ace qui se réveilla en sursaut et chuta du bord du lit, se retrouvant à plat dos.

\- Mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça ?! râla celui-ci en se redressant, la main sur son crâne.

\- Y'a pas le temps, lèves-toi ! Terre en vue moussaillon ! s'exclama-t-elle avec beaucoup de joie.

Elle lui lança son coussin quand il l'insulta et une vague d'agacement passa dans ses prunelles bleu-métallique avant d'être remplacé par le pétillement de l'espièglerie.

\- Le dernier arrivé sur le pont sera de corvée de patates, dit-elle en s'habillant sans aucune gêne devant lui, se retrouvant torse nu, bien qu'elle soit de dos.

Ace détourna le regard en rougissant furieusement.

\- T'as vraiment aucune pudeur ma parole !

\- Ben voyons, t'es bien le seul mec que je connais qui râle alors qu'il a une fille presque nue devant lui, s'étonna-t-elle, le visage rieur.

Elle enfila un short large en jean munit d'une grosse ceinture en cuir, un t-shirt noir et moulant au col large et ses bottes, puis s'enfuit de la chambre après avoir tapoté la tête du jeune homme, qui avait décidément bien du mal à s'éveiller.

Elle avait sentit que le climat s'était réchauffé. Ils arrivaient sur une île estivale, ou du moins printanière en vue du grand Soleil qui éclairait la mer de reflets turquoises et réchauffait sa peau en manque de chaleur. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pont une fois au-dehors, savourant le vent tiède sur son visage, des gouttelettes salées voyageuses se déposant sur ses longs cils noirs et sur sa bouche en forme de coeur. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient en un carré très court au niveau des oreilles, volaient dans absolument tous les sens, formant des boucles désordonnées la faisant ressembler à un mouton. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Emma, qui se sentait revivre face à la terre aux couleurs vives qui se présentait à eux, face à la Mer qui était si belle et qui la rendait si joyeuse. Glen aurait adoré voir ça, voyager avec elle. Ça avait été un de leur projet avant qu'il ne meure et désormais, elle réalisait ce projet pour eux deux.

Elle agrippa le pendentif mais ne ressentit, cette fois-ci, aucune douleur et aucune peine, juste une immense gaieté, comme si le Soleil la nourrissait de toute la joie existante de ce monde pourtant si dur, si dangereux. La Mer était son refuge mais aussi certainement sa future perte par sa dangerosité. Peut-être n'arriverait-elle pas à survivre, à voyager assez loin pour découvrir les horizons et les quatre coins du monde.

\- Un peu de chaleur nous fera du bien, dit Marco en se plaçant à ses côtés, au bastingage, c'est l'île de Pandore ici, Père a reçut un message du peuple qui habite en ces lieux : ils voudraient se placer sous notre protection. Ils parlaient d'un danger nouveau.

\- Un danger ? s'enquit Emma, ne comprenant pas tout l'enjeu de la démarche, quel type de danger ?

\- Nous en saurons plus une fois que nous serons face au chef du clan.

La brune n'en rajouta pas plus et attendit patiemment que la bateau soit assez prêt du large pour qu'ils puissent prendre des canots.

\- Bien Emmanuelle, tu vas venir avec Izou, Vista et moi sur ce canot - Marco pointa du doigt ledit canot -, et surtout, tu obéis à chacun de nous. On n'est jamais allés sur cette île, on ne sait pas ce qui s'y trouve, donc elle peut être dangereuse (elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour protester). Tu es peut-être dans ma division, mais nous sommes presque tous tes supérieurs ici, alors il va falloir que tu nous écoutes, même si ça ne te plaît pas forcément. J'ai été clair ?

La brune hocha la tête avec empressement suite à la tirade du capitaine à la tête d'ananas. Elle qui comptait aller faire une trempette, c'était fichu. Elle irait plus tard, avec un peu de chance.

\- Où est l'autre gamin ? demanda un des hommes de l'équipage dont la voix dressa les cheveux sur la tête d'Emma.

Il s'agissait du type contre lequel elle s'était battue ses premiers jours ici. Ils avaient refaits plusieurs combats depuis, et la jeune femme s'était faite écraser lamentablement, bien qu'elle progressait tranquillement.

\- Il est ici, s'exclama la voix rieuse de Satch.

Ce dernier sortit des bâtiments, tenant Ace par le col de sa chemise. Ce dernier se débattait comme un beau diable.

\- Lâches-moi espèce de crétin, j'ai dit que je voulais pas venir ! cria celui-ci avant de perdre son chapeau sur le pont, chapeau qu'Emma ramassa avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es tombé du lit peut-être, pour être de si mauvaise humeur ? ricana-t-elle en posant le chapeau du garçon sur sa propre tignasse.

\- Je t'ai pas parlé espèce d'enfoirée ! Je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à se mettre des baffes et des coups de poing sous le regard exaspéré de Marco qui les attrapa tous deux par le col avant de les jeter par-dessus bord. Ace atterrit lourdement dans un canot, le faisant chavirer, et Emma se retrouva la tête la première sous l'eau.

\- Et la prochaine fois j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre ! les engueula l'homme-phénix en leur lançant un regard noir, en avant mes frères !

OoOooOoOoO

La sable fin accueillit les pieds encore trempé d'Emmanuelle, dont les vêtements n'avaient pas fini de sécher après sa chute dans la mer. Le sel faisait friser ses cheveux d'une façon surnaturelle, si bien qu'elle se prit les regards moqueurs de ses camarades. Il étaient dix en tout : Marco, Satch, Izou, Vista, Ace, quatre autres hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle-même.

\- Je savais pas qu'on recrutait des animaux maintenant dans l'équipage, ricana l'un d'eux en frottant la tête de la jeune femme de sa large main, on dirait un mouton !

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, les yeux enflammés et un grognement sourd s'échappant de sa gorge.

-... Sacrément farouche le mouton.

L'homme finit sur les genoux après avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la part d'Emma.

OoOoOOoOoO

\- Je crois que nous arrivons à un village, dit Emma avec calme en écartant une branche de devant son visage.

\- C'est exact. Une fois que nous aurons examiné les lieux, nous pourront rencontrer le chef de la tribu et il pourra ainsi s'entretenir avec Père, expliqua Marco qui s'avança hors des fourrées.

Emma le suivit, lâchant la branche brutalement et cette dernière alla se loger dans quelque chose de non-identifié qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur.

\- Bordel, je me suis pris les feuilles dans la gueule ! s'écria la voix de Ace.

\- Tu peux pas la boucler un peu ? s'agaça la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard foudroyant, t'es vraiment un pleurnicheur ma parole.

\- Tu viens de m'envoyer cette maudite branche dans la gueule et je dois me taire c'est ça ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? T'es pas la reine ici, t'es qu'une nouvelle arrogante.

\- Et toi, t'es pas arrogant peut-être, à vouloir tuer Père à tout bout de champs ? Réveilles-toi un peu et respecte tes aînés, ricana-t-elle en lui faisant une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Toi respectes tes aînés, espèce de gamine, t'as quoi, quinze ou seize ans ? grogna-t-il en se mettant face à elle, de toute sa hauteur.

\- J'ai eu dix-sept ans le premier janvier, petit.

Ils se toisèrent l'un l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Ok, j'avoue, on a exactement le même âge, reprit Ace en croisant les bras comme un gosse qui boude.

\- Ah ouais, à quelle heure t'es né, qu'on sache qui est arrivé en premier ?

\- Parce que toi tu le sais peut-être ?

Un lourd silence s'imposa entre les deux, Emma se sentant d'un coup très très bête.

La chamaillerie se termina sur un pierre-feuille-ciseaux dans les bois, tandis que leurs camarades avançaient sans se soucier de ce qu'ils faisaient, où alors en faisant comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient : c'étaient deux gosses qui s'amusaient à savoir lequel des deux était né en premier.

\- Ahah, j'ai gagné, c'est moi la plus âg-

Une grosse explosion retentit et le souffle déséquilibra Emma, qui fut attaquée par des visions d'horreur du passé, des visions qu'elle aurait préféré oublier et qui lui firent pousser un cri de surprise et de peur. Ace rattrapa tant bien que mal sa camarade tremblante, qui se reprit bien vite et dégaina son bâton de combat, son pistolet-arbalète accroché à la hanche. D'un seul mouvement, ils bondirent vers le village où leurs camarades s'étaient dirigés quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Marco ! Izou ! Les gars ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un dérapage à l'entrée du village, dans la boue.

Les maisons, faites de chaume et de bois, étaient en mauvais état. Plus important encore, leurs camarades avaient disparu sans laisser de traces. Emma sentit brutalement une présence derrière elle et elle se retourna, se prenant un revers d'une silhouette qu'elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir avant de s'étaler dans la boue. Une boule de feu lui sauva la mise quand la chose voulut l'achever à coup de faucille, son corps disparaissant dans des fumées ténébreuses. Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps de s'étonner plus que cela, qu'ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par des ombres noires mêlées d'améthyste.

Emma et Ace se mirent dos à dos, prêts à tout. Et les créatures fondirent sur eux.


	9. Nine

**Hello hello les amis !**

 **Me revoilà ce soir avec le chapitre neuf de Waves !**  
 **Au programme, de l'action, des vilains monstres ténébreux et un brin d'émotion !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, toute critique positive et négative est acceptée (tant que c'est justifié ahah x) venez pas m'agresser) parce que bon, faut se le dire, les critiques c'est vachement cool et ça aide beaucoup quand on a projet d'écriture et qu'on manque d'un point de vu extérieur !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**  
 **Leda Az**

OoOoOoOoO

Emma faisait danser son bâton entre les ombres, telle une danseuse mortellement agile. Les créatures qui les attaquaient ressemblaient à de la fumée mais étaient solides : elle pouvait les toucher, et recevoir leurs coups avec douleur. La plupart avaient été mises hors d'état de nuire, mais Emma et Ace commencèrent à fatiguer. Elle se retrouva de nouveau le visage dans la boue, la pluie s'étant mise à tomber drue lors du début du combat. Crachant la terre qui lui était rentré dans la bouche, Emma se sentit tirée en arrière par les cheveux et un cri de rage et douleur lui échappa. Le sang lui inonda la bouche lorsqu'elle se mordit la langue. La créature qui la retenait de sa forte poigne la fixait, le visage inexpressif. Ses yeux dorés luisaient et Emma lui lança un regard furieux, essayant de se débattre, son bâton lui échappant des mains.

\- Emma ! s'écria Ace avant de se faire prendre par les ombres.

Il disparut dans les entrailles de la terre dans un hurlement de surprise, incapable de détruire les dernières créatures des ténèbres grâce à ses flammes. Emma tendit la main dans sa direction en criant son prénom avec peur, et le monstre qui la maintenait tira un coup sec sur ses cheveux pour la remettre à terre. D'autres yeux dorés vinrent l'entourer, et elle se sentit soudain glacée. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Et la douleur explosa dans tout son corps quand la fumée noire qui émanait des silhouettes se faufila par sa bouche, ses oreilles, son nez et ses yeux. Emma perdit la vue, l'ouïe, et ne s'entendit pas pousser le hurlement qui fit s'envoler les oiseaux dans la forêt. Son corps s'enfonça avec empressement dans la terre, la faisant suffoquer, écrasant sa cage thoracique, ses jambes, ses bras, sa tête, tout.

\- Arrêtez ! Ace, parvint-elle à hurler, toujours aveugle et sourde.

Une multitude de visions s'imposèrent soudain devant ses yeux, des visions toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres, toutes plus belles les une que les autres. L'abandon de sa mère et la mort de Glen furent les pires. Elle revoyait le visage flou de sa génitrice, ses cheveux de feu en plein soleil. Seuls ses cheveux enflammés revenaient dans ses souvenirs, parce qu'elle avait les mêmes. De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? Son visage était-il semblable au sien ?

Était-elle encore en vie ?

\- Maman, hurla-t-elle alors que des bras obscures l'empêchaient de se diriger vers sa mère, je t'en prie réponds-moi !

La silhouette s'arrêta, son long manteau claquant dans le vent. Emma ne sentait même pas le vent. Était-elle au moins présente physiquement dans cette vision ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, Emma ?

La silhouette vague de sa mère se transforma en un visage net. Un visage d'homme aux traits lourds mais harmonieux, aux cheveux blonds vénitien et aux yeux émeraudes s'imposa à elle. Le visage ne souriait pas. La silhouette trapue et colossale de Glen lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'injectèrent soudain d'obscurité, devenant aussi noirs que de l'obsidienne.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

\- Non attends, balbutia Emma en tendant sa seule main libre vers ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le visage du jeune homme se craquela et le sang se mit à couler de ses yeux. Des larmes de sang. Emma se mit à suffoquer et à cracher l'hémoglobine quand un poignard s'enfonça dans son coeur de la main de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

\- Non, chuchota-t-elle, puis elle tomba à la renverse.

Et ce fut le noir.

Ace eut l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un instant entre le moment où il avait été englouti par les ombres et le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux. Il se redressa et failli se cogner au plafond de pierre, qui était très bas. Le lieu était étroit, humide, boueux et l'air y circulait avec difficulté. C'était un souterrain. Ces saloperies l'avaient vraiment emmené sous terre ! Il tourna la tête et remarqua des barreaux qui le retenaient prisonnier en vérité dans une petite cellule aux murs faits aussi de pierre. Il faillit éclater d'un rire narquois en prenant en main les barreaux dans le but de les faire fondre. Mais il ne remarqua la couleur bleue des barreaux de sa cellule qu'au moment où il posa les mains dessus, et se sentit immédiatement faiblir et dans l'incapacité d'utiliser son fruit du démon.

C'étaient de foutus barreaux en granit marin. Chouette.

Ace entendit soudain un craquement de pierre derrière lui et il fit volte-face rapidement, apercevant une jambe et un bras traverser la roche, puis un visage. C'était celui d'Emma. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Le corps de la jeune fille finit sa chute à travers le plafond et se serait étalé dans le sol boueux si Ace n'avait pas réagit à temps et ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Elle était désormais dans ses bras, inconsciente, et le jeune homme leva le tête pour observer le plafond qui se refermait dans un bruit abominable.

\- Bordel, jura-t-il avec un grognement rauque.

\- Ça je te le fais pas dire, murmura la voix d'Emma qui venait de se réveiller dans ses bras, en sueur et le visage pâle.

Ace s'agenouilla et posa sa camarade sur le sol, toujours en la maintenant avec son bras dans le dos. Il planta ses yeux obsidienne dans ceux bleus-métallique de la jeune femme qui tremblait de froid. Et Emma fut très étonnée du ton doux que le jeune homme employa avec elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en frottant son bras dans le but - vain - de lui procurer un peu de chaleur.

\- J'ai déjà été mieux, mais ça ira, répondit-elle avec douceur, reprenant son sang froid, tu sais où on est ?

\- Absolument pas. Dans une cellule de toute évidence, mais je crois bien que nous sommes sous terre.

\- Hm.

La jeune fille semblait songeuse, et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur dans la cellule, les jambes encore flageolantes. Elle sembla au bord des larmes quand elle posa sa main sur le bas plafond de la pièce, comme si elle souhaitait pouvoir créer une ouverture à la seule force de ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, tu as vu des choses ? demande Ace en se postant à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai vu des choses que j'aurais aimé ne jamais revoir, répliqua-t-elle avec une certaine froideur, avant que son visage ne redevienne plus doux, j'ai vu le garçon que j'aimais se transformer en monstre et me tuer.

Ace se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- J'ai vu des choses que j'aurais aimé ne jamais revoir, moi non plus, répéta-t-il avec le regard sombre.

Emma leva légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son camarade. De son ami. Leurs nez se frôlaient et aucun des deux ne prononça un seul autre mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Une larme perla à son oeil et roula le long de sa joue. Glen était et serait toujours sa plus grande et unique faiblesse. Il n'y avait que pour lui qu'elle versait des larmes. Jamais elle n'en avait versé pour autre chose après l'abandon de sa mère. Pas même quand elle s'écorchait les doigts et les genoux, pendant les randonnées et la forge. Pas même quand elle a eu le coeur brisé par son amoureux, quand elle avait dix ans. Elle n'avait pas pleuré non plus quand sa meilleure amie, au village, était morte d'une leucémie a douze ans, parce qu'elle lui avait promis d'être heureuse et de ne jamais verser de larmes pour elle.

C'est la seule et unique larme qu'Emma fit tomber sur le sol terreux de leur cellule. Elle chercha les bras d'Ace et s'y blottit, non moins pour se réconforter que pour se réchauffer. Elle était gelée ici, et l'air devenait vraiment étouffant. Ace referma ses bras sur le corps ferme de son amie et fixa les barreaux de la cellule.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, gronda-t-il.

\- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir échapper ? Vous avez de l'espoir, mon cher ami ! s'exclama une voix nasillarde.

Emma et Ace se tournèrent comme un seul homme, ce dernier les flammes aux poings et Emma en position d'attaque, comme le lui avait appris son grand-père : de trois-quarts, les bras pliés devant elle et les poings serrés puis les jambes fléchies.

Une silhouette vêtue d'une longue cape se dévoila à eux.

OoOoOooOoO


	10. Ten

Revoici un court chapitre qui suit le chapitre neuf, un peu comme une petite transition pour un personnage qui a toujours été très important dans cette histoire, depuis son commencement, et qui va continuer à apparaître régulièrement désormais. Je vous laisse découvrir cela :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOo

Ce voyage avait plutôt bien commencé, pourtant. Et pour la énième fois dans la journée, Ethan se demandait ce qu'il foutait ici. Épuisé, blessé, éreinté, excédé, las, vidé. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas claquer entre les doigts de ses ravisseurs, parfois. Ethan n'en pouvait plus. Les yeux à demi-clos, les sourcils froncés pour tenter de garder sa concentration, il tentait de rester éveillé. Il ne devait pas lâcher, il ne devait pas perdre face à l'inconscience et la mort, où alors il ne reverrait jamais sa famille. Jamais.

 _Eva..._

Oh, ciel, si seulement il pouvait lui parler au moins une fois. Mais c'était impossible. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pu _lui_ parler. _Lui_ envoyer des lettres, ni l'appeler. Rien. Était-elle toujours en vie ?  
Bon sang, il devait partir de Sabaody pour passer dans le Nouveau Monde, et pas l'inverse ! Le voilà revenu à la case départ. Et pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui et qu'il avait découvert sa maison vide, sa femme volatilisée, depuis qu'il avait laissé cette lettre dans l'espoir qu' _elle_ puisse la lire, il avait envie de se laisser couler. Quelle ironie, quand on aime tant la mer.

Mais Ethan refusa de se laisser sombrer dans l'obscurité, surtout quand il revoyait devant ses yeux, éphémère, la chevelure de flamme de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Alors l'homme fit la chose la plus stupide qui soit dans sa situation : Sourire de toutes ses dents.

Ses chaînes tintèrent à ses poignets dans un son cristallin, douce mélodie macabre et impitoyable annonciatrice de l'abolition de sa liberté. Peut-être à tout jamais.  
Non.

Il aura la terrible marque, gravée au fer rouge dans son large dos.  
Il aura un maître qui fera ce qu'il veut de lui.  
Il aura toujours des chaînes, qui feront elles aussi ce son terrible mais si beau, lui rappelant là où il se trouve.

Mais il aura l'espoir, car il sait que _sa femme_ est quelque part en sécurité, et qu'elle l'attend. Et leur enfant aussi. Cet enfant qu'il n'a connu qu'à travers le ventre d' _Eva_ il y a de cela dix-sept ans. Il trouvera comment se libérer de ses entraves, coûte que coûte.  
Mais il retrouvera sa liberté.

Car Ethan Thorn ne baisse pas les bras face à l'adversité.

Et quand vint le tour de passer sous le feu des projecteurs, Ethan sourit encore et se laissa entraîner dans l'amphithéâtre bondé de nobles mondiaux et autres acheteurs des quatre coins du Monde.


	11. Eleven

Bonjour, bonsoir, bon après-midi petits lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Me revoici avec le chapitre onze de Waves et donc la suite de l'aventure d'Ace et Emma sur une île chelou. Où sont passés les autres membres du groupe ? Qui est cet homme avec une longue cape noire ? Eheeeeeh.  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage dans les commentaires, c'est vraiment très motivant et ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que cette histoire vous plaît. Même à vous lecteurs fantômes, je suis contente si l'histoire vous plaît, c'est vraiment cool :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur cette histoire, et aussi des critiques, qui sont vraiment très importantes pour la construction de cette fanfiction !  
Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture :)  
Leda Az ~

* * *

 **Chapitre Onze**

\- Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

L'homme avec la capuche noire s'était assis sur une chaise délabrée, en face de leur cellule et s'était mis à boire une tasse de thé. UNE TASSE DE THÉ.

\- Je suis le magnifique, le grand, le géantissime Thêta !

\- T'aurais pas un grain toi par hasard ? rétorqua Emma, ses mains enserrant les barreaux en granit-marin avec force.

La colère montait en elle comme le magma d'un volcan, le tutoiement soudain en étant une preuve. Ses joues avaient aussi pris une couleur coquelicot, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était énervée.

\- Où sont nos camarades ? s'enflamma Ace - littéralement.

\- Ils sont enfermés, tout comme vous, répondit simplement la cape sur pattes.

C'était une voix d'homme nasillarde et peu assurée. Emma se demandait quel genre de clown était ce type, bien qu'il ait réussi à les enfermer. Les créatures étranges qui les avaient attaqués étaient-elles sous son joug ? Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à éveiller ce pouvoir qui sommeillait en elle depuis la dernière où elle l'avait utilisé contre son gré, pendant la bataille contre les marines. Peut-être pouvait-elle l'utiliser pour les sortir d'ici ? Leur seul point de sortie était cette grille en granit-marin, et Ace était incapable de la toucher sans ressentir une immense fatigue.

\- Je reviendrais bientôt. D'ici là tenez-vous tranquille, mes agneaux !

Puis le type bizarre s'en alla, juste comme ça.

\- Mais c'est qui celui-là encore, soupira Emma en posant son front un peu brutalement sur un barreau, sérieusement, on dirait la caricature d'un méchant dans les bandes-dessinées que je lisais quand j'étais petite.

\- C'est pas tout mais faut qu'on sorte d'ici, intervint Ace en posant sa main sur le plafond de terre et de pierre, t'as une idée ? Je peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs contre cette maudite porte !

\- Je peux essayer quelque chose... Je peux essayer d'utiliser ces "pouvoirs" que j'ai utilisés la dernière fois.

Ace haussa un sourcil mais se recula pour laisser le champ libre à Emma. Il ne savait pas si elle allait réussir quoique ce soit, mais il avait confiance en elle. _Il avait confiance._ Depuis quand faisait-il confiance si facilement ? Il n'en savait rien mais une chose était sûre, il avait confiance en elle. Elle pouvait le faire, il en était persuadé. L'adrénaline de l'attente retomba au bout de dix minutes, lorsque, après un effort intense de concentration, Emma se tourna vers lui, complètement en nage et les joues rougies.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire ! s'exclama-t-elle avec la voix chevrotante.

Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Être ainsi bloquée sous terre venait à bout de ses forces et de ses nerfs. Ace fixait son amie qui se mettait à hyperventiler brusquement, les mains sur la poitrine. Il l'attrapa quand elle vacilla et menaça de s'effondrer sur les genoux. Il lui intima alors de respirer calmement et profondément, la suivant dans cet exercice.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais claustrophobe ?! râla le jeune homme après qu'elle se fut calmée.

\- Et à quoi ça nous aurait avancé, hein ! rétorqua Emma en pointant son torse du doigt.

\- Ça nous aurait avancé que t'aurais pu me faire une crise d'angoisse ou tomber dans les pommes à n'importe quel moment, et que je comprenne pas pourquoi !

Elle poussa un grognement de chat en colère.

\- Pousses-toi, je vais réessayer, dit-elle en se retournant vers cette maudite cage en granit-marin.

Elle empoigna les barreaux avec détermination. Puis elle ferma les yeux et commença à faire le vide. Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Ni la cage qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ni Ace. Ni cet endroit étouffant.

 _Laisse l'énergie couler en toi, résonna une voix dans sa tête._

 _Il est l'heure._

 _L'énergie._

 _Détruis tout sur ton passage !_

Emma sentit une chaleur s'emparer de son corps, pensant en premier lieu que c'était Ace qui avait dû augmenter la température.

\- Emma...

\- Ace, c'est toi qui a augmenté la température ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

\- Non, c'est toi qui brûle, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard brillant et fasciné à sa camarade.

La jeune fille ouvrit brutalement les yeux et son prunelles s'accrochèrent à ses mains, léchées par des flammes d'un blanc bleuté pur. Allez, encore un petit effort ! Peut-être allait-elle parvenir à faire fondre miraculeusement la porte en granit-marin ? Ace amorça un pas dans la direction de son amie, dont le corps reprenait lentement l'apparence d'un spectre lumineux, dévoilant les courbes alléchantes de son corps et la rendant aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je me sens...bizarre, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, je me sens légère et pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose court dans mes veines.

Peu habituée à utiliser cet étrange pouvoir, Emma sentit un vertige la prendre, comme si son corps avait du mal à supporter la puissance qui émanait du plus profond de son être. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à les libérer de là ! Ses mains voulurent attraper de nouveau les barreaux de leur prison, et quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle passa au travers. Elle avait senti une vague de froid désagréable la traverser, la faisant frissonner. Mais elle était bel et bien de l'autre côté, là où se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt leur abruti de ravisseur. Alors non seulement elle se transformait en boule à facette, mais en plus elle pouvait traverser les murs ?

Son corps repris une forme normale, qu'elle accueillit avec soulagement, bien qu'elle se jura de résoudre ce mystère une fois leurs problèmes réglés. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

\- Regarde ça Ace, j'ai réussi ! Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant une petite danse de la victoire.

\- C'est vraiment super, mais au lieu de danser, trouve plutôt la clé pour me sortir de là ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Roh ça va, ça va.

Puis elle se mit à chercher activement l'objet de leur convoitise. N'empêche, il aurait été sacrément dans la merde sans elle. En attendant qu'Emma trouve le Saint-Graal, il se concentra pour utiliser le peu de capacité qu'il possédait dans le haki de l'observation afin de détecter si leur geôlier revenait dans le coin

\- J'a-

Emma eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'on l'attrapait par les cheveux et qu'on la jetait à terre. Elle grogna de douleur en sentant tout tourner autour d'elle. Elle tenta de se relever mais reçut un nouveau coup à la tête. Ace se jeta sur les barreaux de sa cellule, fou de rage, mais le granit-marin l'affaiblit considérablement. C'était un homme assez grand et de corpulence sèche qui venait de frapper violemment Emma. Il avait un long nez, des yeux gris et des cheveux noirs et longs, tressés à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Le maître m'a dit de vous réprimer si vous tentiez quoi que ce soit, fit tranquillement l'homme, voilà chose faite.

Il releva le visage d'Emma d'une main en la tirant par ses courts cheveux. Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, dont la joue avait déjà doublé de volume. Comment Ace n'avait-il pas pu sentir la présence de ce type ? Par où était-il arrivé ? Quand ?

L'adolescent voulait lancer un sort de feu, même de loin, mais c'était impossible. Emma était trop collée à leur adversaire, il pourrait la blesser.

 _Merde !_

Au même moment, la brune releva le visage d'elle-même vers l'inconnu, lui jetant un regard enflammé.

\- Eh bien, toujours consciente, lança-t-il, toujours avec sa voix tranquille et sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage.

\- Lâches-moi ! Où j'te jure que ça va chier pour toi et tous tes petits potes, jura la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois.

\- Seraient-ce des menaces ?

Sans répondre, Emma se redressa brutalement et se jeta dans la tas, donnant un énorme coup de boule dans l'abdomen de l'homme dans un cri de rage. Ce dernier, surpris, suffoqua et se retrouva par terre, l'adolescente à califourchon sur ses hanches. Elle le fixait avec un furieux et elle lui envoya un crochet du gauche directement dans la mâchoire, le sonnant.

\- Ace ! (elle lui lança le trousseau de clés qu'elle avait trouvé au préalable) libères-toi et viens me filer un coup de main, ordonna-t-elle avec un ton autoritaire avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre, toi...

Le brun ne prêta pas attention à ce que sa camarade prononça, trop occupé à se libérer. Quand enfin il put se libérer de ce stupide endroit, il enfonça les clés dans sa poche. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

\- A nous deux mon gars, annonça-t-il avec hargne en chopant leur désormais victime par le col, vois-tu j'aimerais bien que tu nous donnes quelques explications sur l'endroit où nous sommes.

\- Kshkshksh, vous êtes ici dans le sanctuaire de mon maître Thêta, vous ne pourrez pas vous en échapper !

Il dégaina soudain un petit poignard sorti de sa botte et poignarda Emmanuelle, qui reçut la lame sous les côtes.

\- NON !

La jeune fille bascula sur le côté et l'agresseur en profita pour se relever d'un bond, mais Ace l'attrapa au vol par le cou et lui envoya son poing de flamme dans la figure, lui brûlant le visage et l'assommant au passage. Il le jeta dans la cellule puis referma cette dernière à clé aussitôt. Avachie sur les genoux, Emma suffoquait et tentait d'attraper la garde du poignard afin de s'en délester.

\- Ace, j'ai si mal...putain !

\- N'y touche pas tout de suite, ordonna durement Ace en la soutenant pour l'allonger, bouges surtout pas !

\- Et où veux-tu que...hoqueta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Elle poussa un râle de douleur, sans parvenir à finir sa phrase. Ace fouillait partout dans la pièce où ils étaient, dans l'espoir de trouver quoique ce soit pour endiguer l'hémorragie. L'endroit était assez petit, confiné, avec une table simple en bois défoncé, une chaise en mauvais état et des caisses contenant du matériel de construction. Il ne trouvait rien, rien du tout à part des bouts de bois et des bouts de métaux !

\- Merde, merde et merde !

\- A...ce, cautérise, souffla Emma en redressant sur un coude.

Il revint s'accroupir près d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cautérise la plaie, répéta-t-elle en grimaçant, maintenant. Sinon je vais mourir...Et je compte pas crever maintenant !

Il la fixa avec un regard dur mais lu la détermination dans son regard. Elle était prête à avoir mal, il le sentait. Mais il préféra néanmoins la prévenir que ça allait être douloureux. Très douloureux.

\- Si ça peut me permettre de- (elle hoqueta de nouveau de douleur puis s'accrocha à la chemise du garçon). Putain, pose pas de questions et fais-le !

\- Bien.

Il la redressa contre le mur le plus proche, en position assise, et il déchira le bas de son t-shirt pour mettre le couteau et la plaie à découvert. Elle pissait le sang. La plaie était large et profonde. Il avisa un morceau de bois dans l'une des caisses, l'attrapa, puis il enleva sa chemise jaune - sa préférée ! - pour la déchirer en plusieurs lambeaux de tissus, dont un qu'il enroula autour du petit morceau de bois. Emma l'empoigna sans rien dire et le mit dans sa bouche afin de ne pas se casser les dents en les serrant. Elle avait déjà vu ça, le jour où Glen s'était déboîté la hanche et qu'il avait fallu la remettre d'un coup.

 _Glen. Je ne te rejoindrai pas. Pas maintenant._

Elle serra son pendentif avec faiblesse, mais elle sentait qu'elle obtenait l'énergie nécessaire pour survivre à cette épreuve. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait avec un poignard dans le bide.

 _Mais Glen était à ses côtés._

\- Emma, restes avec moi, ordonna doucement la voix lointaine de Ace.

La jeune fille accrocha son regard à celui couleur d'onyx du garçon afin de ne pas perdre pieds.

\- Je vais t'enlever ce truc, et cautériser tout de suite. A trois.

Un...

 _Glen attrapa son menton et posa un baiser sur sa bouche._

Deux...

 _Ses mains, ses mains qui caressaient mes cheveux..._

\- **Trois !**

Le poignard fut brusquement tiré de la chair et un flot de sang jaillit, aussitôt arrêté par les flammes de Portgas D. Ace.

Un hurlement de souffrance retentit dans les souterrains.


	12. Twelve

Bonjour les n'enfants ! Je vous pose le chapitre douze ici, en espérant que cela va vous plaire ahah.

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, une critique, un avis qui puisse m'aider et surtout rattraper des bourdes que j'aurai pu commettre ahah.

Bisous bisous

Leda Az

* * *

Emma n'avait qu'une envie, c'était sentir les embruns marins sur son visage, le goût du sel sur ses lèvres et la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau. Là, il était plutôt question d'une flaque de sang, du goût de la terre et d'un air vicié et chargé de moisissure qui allait la rendre malade. A moitié évanouie, sa main partit toute seule dans le visage d'Ace quand ce dernier serra fortement le bandage de fortune sur ses flancs. Ça faisait un mal de chien !

\- Putain !

\- S'cuse-moi, bredouilla-t-elle en recrachant le bout de bois, reprenant peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

\- Tu te sens comment ? s'enquit-il en la redressant doucement.

\- Comme si on venait de me poignarder, je crois.

\- Désolé de te dire ça mais va falloir bouger avant que l'autre Têtard, machin-truc revienne.

\- Nom de Zeus, tu me fends le cœur ! Moi qui comptais rester là, seule avec toi, dans cette caverne sombre et moisie, grinça-t-elle en s'appuyant sur son camarade, et c'est Thêta.

\- Ouais c'est pareil.

Ace passa le bras d'Emma sur ses épaules et il la souleva tranquillement, le temps qu'elle se stabilise toute seule. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait rester consciente après la douleur infligée par une cautérisation. Bon, elle était en piteux état, mais elle était vivante. Et consciente. Elle allait avoir une grosse, groooosse cicatrice, mais elle était en vie.

\- Où est le poignard ? demanda la jeune fille en se dévissant la tête pour chercher.

\- Ici.

Emma s'écarte et alla s'appuyer contre la table en bois miteuse pendant que son camarade se penchait pour ramasser le poignard plein de sang. Elle l'attrapa, l'essuya sur son short et le rangea dans sa ceinture. Cela pouvait servir le temps qu'ils retrouvent leurs armes. Emma se redressa en gémissant, les jambes tremblantes, et tendit ses bras à Ace pour s'appuyer sur ses épaules. Faire presque sa taille avait un certain avantage pour le coup, il arrivait à la soutenir plus facilement. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille en évitant la plaie et il ouvrit la porte du lieu d'un coup de pied assuré, les amenant sur un couloir sombre.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle en voyant le corridor sinueux et noir, je peux pas passer ici, j'y arriverai pas.

\- On n'a pas le choix ! répondit Ace, on ne peut passer nulle part ailleurs, il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi.

Emma sentit des sueurs froides tout le long de son dos et elle se sentit pâlir, puis paniquer soudainement. Elle pris une grande goulée d'air.

\- Je vais pas y arriver !

Elle recula d'un pas et Ace la retint fermement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et penser à autre, je te guiderai, proposa-t-il en fixant ses prunelles noires à celles bleu-métallique de sa camarade.

Tremblante, elle ferma les yeux, s'accrocha fermement au cou d'Ace et posa son autre main sur le poignard. Puis elle se laissa guider dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Le poing enflammé de Marco rencontra une mâchoire au hasard dans le tas et Vista se mit dos à lui, ses lames scintillantes dans chaque main.

\- Ok, quel est le plan ? s'enquit Vista en tranchant un de leurs adversaires.

\- On les dégomme tous et on se fraie un passage jusqu'à la porte (il pointa le lieu du menton) et on retrouve Ace et Emma.

Un ennemi failli abattre sa massue sur l'épéiste mais il tomba avant , transpercé de plusieurs balles. Izou et Finnian venaient d'achever les derniers. Certains gémissaient encore par terre et l'un des hommes du groupe de pirate, nommé Timald, en attrapa un par le col et le secoua comme un prunier.

\- Tu vas tout de suite me dire où on est et ce qu'il se passe, menaça-t-il alors que sa victime se pissait dessus.

\- V-vous êtes dans les cavernes, notre QG, à l'ouest de l'île, déglutit le trouillard en tremblant de partout, notre grand chef a-a pris le contrôle sur la tribu avec ses pouvoirs...

\- Et quels sont ses pouvoirs ? demanda Marco d'un ton qui se voulait aussi très menaçant.

\- U-un pouvoir divin ! s'emporta-t-il avec des yeux fous, il p-peut contrôler les esprits des défunts qui nous entourent ! Les dimensions !

\- Une dernière question. Où sont les gamins ?

L'homme hocha la tête négativement et se mit à s'agiter pour s'échapper.

\- Je n'sais pas !

\- Très bien, fais de beaux rêves.

Timald l'assomma un bon coup.

\- Ok donc on a à faire à un idiot qui s'amuse avec ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon, conclut Marco en poussant un soupir, allons-y, mettons-le hors d'état de nuire et essayons de retrouver les gens de la tribu, ainsi que les deux petits.

Ils entendirent un énorme fracas provenir de l'autre côté du mur. Ce n'était plus étonnant, étant donné que maintenant ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas sous terre, mais dans des cavernes. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

Ace et Emma arrivèrent sur un grand espace aux murs rocheux, décoré de stalactites et au plafond très haut. Il y avait une pente pour descendre au centre, et le lieu était quelque peu immergé par endroits, le sol étant irréguliers, si bien que les deux camarades se retrouvèrent les pieds à moitié dans l'eau quand ils descendirent. Une montagne de matériels étaient entreposés ça et là dans des caisses, là où l'eau ne les atteignait pas. Emma remarqua un endroit où l'eau était plus profonde, prolongé par un boyau qui s'enfonçait dans les murs duquel une légère lumière provenait, provoquant des reflets ondulants. Cela menait sûrement vers l'extérieur ! Cela veut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sous terre ! Mais comment allaient-ils pouvoir passer par ici ? La jeune femme savait qu'elle pourrait nager car elle n'avait aucun soucis avec l'eau, or, Ace se noierait.

\- Bon sang, c'est une vraie plaie ton fruit du démon, se plaignit-elle à son camarade, toujours accrochée à ses épaules.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde, y'a une sortie ici, moi je pourrais nager dans le boyau, mais pas toi !

Ace fixa la sortie qui était si proche et grogna. Pour le coup, son fruit du démon allait être handicapant.

\- De toute façon, il faut qu'on retrouve Marco et les autres, dit-il en observant les lieux, on trouvera peut-être une autre sortie plus pratique. Tu es blessée en plus.

Emma se renfrogna et s'échappa de l'étreinte de son ami avant de s'éloigner en boitillant, cherchant un autre échappatoire. Une silhouette vêtue de noir apparut soudain à ses côtés et tenta de lui asséner un coup, qu'elle esquiva avant de se retrouver le cul par terre.

\- Vous avez réussi à vous échapper ? Bien joué ! s'exclama Thêta en croisant les bras, dans une pose exagérément théâtrale.

Mais pour qui se prenait ce guignol ?

\- Où sont les habitants de l'île ? demanda hargneusement Emma.

\- Vois.

Il leva les bras et sa cape s'envola, dévoilant un jeune homme maigre et grand, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de couleur rubis. Les créatures brumeuses vinrent danser autour de lui dans des traînées de fumées, leurs yeux brillants. La réalité frappa Emma d'un seul coup quand elle vit des silhouettes plus petites qui ressemblaient à des enfants, ou à des femmes. Une envie de vomir lui donna le vertige. Le choc moral était dur. Ace l'attrapa par le bras pour la redresser et elle ignora la douleur qui tiraillait son flanc.

\- Ne me demande pas de les libérer, commença le grand homme en haussant les épaules, ils resteront à jamais sous cette forme, ils sont déjà passés de l'autre côté.

Le pied d'Emma s'enfonça dans ses côtes et il fut propulsé sur quelques mètres, à moitié dans l'eau. La jeune fille grogna de douleur tandis que son bandage de fortune s'imbibait lentement de sang.

\- Espèce de salaud, siffla-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer vers lui, Ace l'attrapa par l'épaule et la jeta plusieurs mètres en arrière pour lui éviter une rencontre avec un spectre. Ce dernier venait de s'accrocher au bras du jeune homme, la brume s'enroulant autour de lui comme un serpent. Il s'enflamma entièrement et la créature lui passa au travers du corps. C'était un combat entre des flammes et des spectres. Entre deux choses qui ne pouvaient se toucher réellement.

\- A nous deux ! hurla-t-il avant de se jeter dans le tas de façon impulsive.

Totalement affaiblie, Emma rampa dans l'eau jusqu'à une montagne de caisses et se redressa sur le sol sec en ignorant la douleur, laissant dernière elle des gouttes de sang. Elle farfouilla dans les malles afin de trouver une arme, et y retrouva finalement son pistolet-arbalète et son bâton torsadé, ainsi que le poignard de Ace. Elle se retourna et aperçut soudain Marco, Izou, Vista, Finnian et tous les autres arriver par un passage qu'elle n'avait pas vu en arrivant, puis elle se saisit de ses armes pour passer à l'attaque.

\- Ils sont là ! s'écria Timald en accourant vers la jeune fille pour la soutenir, tu vas bien ?

\- Du mieux que je peux, répondit-elle avec un sourire bancal, attention !

Elle poussa le pirate sur le côté pour se décrocher de lui et se retrouva aux prises avec un spectre qui devint, lui, solide et essaya de l'étrangler. Elle s'en échappa et lui infligea un énorme coup de bâton. La créature disparut. Les autres pirates se battaient avec hargne et Emma s'approcha de Thêta.

\- En garde, enfoiré !

Puis elle se trouva elle aussi repoussée, mais cette fois-ci dans la cuvette d'eau qui avait attiré son attention avant le combat. La tête immergée, elle se débattit contre elle-même et son corps fragilisé pour remonter à la surface.

 _Allez, remontes !_

Elle sortit la tête de l'eau en inspirant une grande goulée d'air, son flanc lui piquait à cause du sel sur sa plaie. La jeune femme fut sortie de la cuvette par Finnian qui lui attrapa le bras et la hissa sur le sol sec. Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'oeil et il repartit aider Ace dans un cri de guerre plutôt comique. La jeune femme dégaina le poignard de sa ceinture et se jeta sur le dos de Thêta avec rage, plantant le poignard directement dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier poussa un cri de bête blessée, attrapa les bras d'Emma et avec une force insoupçonnée, la jeta dans les airs. Ace en resta coi quand il la vit tomber pile poil sur Marco et le renversa comme s'il était une quille.

\- Bon sang...

\- Espèce de petit garce ! cracha Thêta en enlevant le poignard de son thorax, vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter !

\- Et toi t'es qu'un putain de méchant cliché, j'vais te faire ta fête ! rétorqua Emma tandis qu'elle dégainait son pistolet-arbalète.

\- Seras-tu capable de me tuer, alors que je suis un de tes semblables ?

Quoi ? Un semblable ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, siffla-t-elle en le mettant en joue.

\- Oh que si, j'ai senti l'énergie qui émane de toi, une énergie si pure et mystique ! Tu es ma semblable, ma cousine, une chamane !

\- Ta gueule ! hurla Ace en lui assénant un coup de poing enflammé.

Thêta s'écroula au sol en crachant une dent. Emma tremblait mais le tenait toujours en joue, les yeux humides.

\- Que sais-tu de mes pouvoirs ? Réponds ! ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme se releva, le poignard en main. Il riait. Puis il se mit à pleurer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient passés du rouge sang au vert amande. Mais qui était cet homme ? Que savait-il de ses pouvoirs ?

Il lui sourit d'un air apaisé, comme si c'était une personne différente. Il pointa la lame sur son coeur.

\- Ne te laisse pas envahir par l'obscurité, dit-il en enfonçant le poignard dans sa poitrine.

 _Adieu._

\- NON ! s'écria Emma en lâchant son pistolet arbalète et en se précipitant sur lui.

\- Emma ! intervint Izou en l'attrapant par les épaules, n'y vas pas, il est mort.

\- I-il avait des réponses, bredouilla-t-elle avec colère, et je ne voulais pas sa mort !

\- On n'y peut rien, il s'est donné la mort tout seul, raisonna Timald, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses si tu veux rester à nos côtés. La mort peut frapper n'importe quand, et nous aurions quand même tué cet homme dans tous les cas.

Emma lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension et Vista sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Cet homme a commis le génocide de tout un peuple. De plus, il s'agissait d'un peuple sous la protection de Père.

La jeune fille s'effondra sur les genoux, toujours dans les bras d'Izou qui sentait le corps de sa camarade de relâcher. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait autour de ses genoux.

\- Ace, et le gars qu'on a enfermé dans la cellule ? dit-elle alors qu'elle était prise de vertiges.

\- Les gars je crois qu'on a un problème !

Emma eut l'impression qu'on la pendouillait par les pieds et qu'on lui faisait faire le tourniquet. Puis elle sentit son épaule puis sa tête heurter la roche. Elle n'entendit pas ses camarades l'appeler. Mais la jeune fille aperçut dans le début de son inconscience une silhouette de femme, de dos, vêtue d'un long manteau noir. La femme tourna la tête, mais Emma ne réussissait pas à distinguer correctement ses traits.

 _Ses cheveux roux et bouclés brillaient au soleil._

 _Et elle disparut vers l'océan, la laissant hurler sa peine._


	13. Thirteen

Yo yo yo ! (pâtes à l'eau !)

Comment allez-vous bande de gens ? Je vous pose le chapitre treize là, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Emma aura-t-elle un jour des réponses à ses questions ? Pourquoi Thêta s'est-il suicidé ?

Oh, et GROS RAPPROCHEMENT EN VUE LES GUYS KRKRKRKRKR.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Leda Az

* * *

 _Ton heure n'est pas venue, lui dit Glen en posant une main sur son épaule, tu avais bien dit que tu n'allais pas me rejoindre maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Emma._

\- Non reviens !

Puis son faciès rencontra le plancher. Lucas, le médecin en chef, entra dans l'infirmerie suivit d'une infirmière toute de rose vêtue. Attendez quoi, une infirmière ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à Emma en l'aidant à se redresser sur son lit.

\- Heuu j'ai fait un cauchemar, bredouilla-t-elle en se roulant en boule sur le matelas - ça lui permettait de calmer la douleur qui tiraillait son flanc.

\- Tu veux en parler ? intervint l'infirmière avec une voix douce.

\- Non, non.

Sa réponse était quelque peu froide, mais mis à part sa grand-mère, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à des femmes. La plupart de ses amis avaient été des garçons, si on omettait sa meilleure amie d'enfance qui était morte d'une maladie quand elle était enfant. Puis elle était encore choquée qu'il y ait d'autres femmes ici alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Bon certes, elle était là depuis peu de temps, mais tout de même !

\- Je viens pour regarder la plaie et après on te laisse te reposer.

Il lui indiqua d'enlever son t-shirt, ce qu'elle fit, pas le moins du monde gênée d'être seins nus devant un homme - cette impudeur avait étonné beaucoup d'hommes de l'équipage dans les douches communes, bien qu'elle évite d'y aller aux heures de pointe.

\- Les points de suture n'ont pas bougé. Reposes-toi encore un peu et rejoins nous ce soir pour les funérailles, proposa Lucas en la laissant remettre son t-shirt.

\- Les funérailles ? s'étonna Emma en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour la tribu.

La jeune fille entendit vaguement l'infirmière lui demander si elle avait mal, afin de lui remettre ou non une perfusion de morphine, chose qu'elle déclina, souhaitant montrer qu'elle n'était pas une chochotte. Ils n'avaient pas pu sauver ces personnes et elle s'en voulait plus que tout. Elle supportait mal les funérailles, chose qu'elle fuyait depuis la mort de Léona, sa meilleure amie, et de Glen. Mais elle voulait être forte et montrer à ses "frères" et à son Père qu'elle n'était pas une poule mouillée.

\- D'accord.

Puis on la laissa seule à ruminer sur son lit d'infirmerie. On lui avait ordonné de se reposer encore jusqu'au soir. Elle avait dormi toute la nuit suite à son malaise dans les cavernes. On lui avait dit à son premier réveil, avant qu'elle ne se rendorme, que les habitants de l'île avaient repris leur apparence humaine, mais étaient tous bel et bien morts. Or, personne n'avait pu expliquer le phénomène. Était-ce un fruit du démon et, si s'en était bien un, lequel ? Pourquoi Thêta s'était-il suicidé ? Qu'était-il advenu de l'homme qui l'avait poignardée ?

Elle se tourmenta une ou deux heures avec ces maudites questions pour oublier la douleur. Elle avait refusé la morphine par orgueil et voilà qu'elle en pâtissait. Elle se gifla mentalement et poussa un gémissement suivit d'un fort soufflement de nez. Elle avait les joues rouges et le front humide de sueur.

\- Non mais quelle conne, jura-t-elle en se tournant vers le mur, roulée en boule.

\- Pour avoir refusé de prendre de la morphine ? C'est sûr que ce n'était pas très malin, lui répondit une voix grave et posée.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna brutalement avant de couiner de douleur.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur commandant ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, souffla-t-elle à Marco en se redressant en position assise avec difficulté.

\- Restes allongée, lui ordonna-t-il calmement en la repoussant par les épaules afin qu'elle s'allonge, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. Pourquoi as-tu refusé l'anti-douleur ?

Emma grommela et tourna sa tête vers le hublot, honteuse.

\- Je n'suis pas une chochotte, grogna-t-elle.

\- Certes mais tu es une idiote. Avoir mal ne signifie pas être faible, et là tu te fais du mal par orgueil. On va avoir besoin que tu sois opérationnelle une fois que nous auront repris la mer.

La brune ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son front.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais demander de la morphine. Et me reposer au maximum, dit-elle avec l'impression que ça lui arrachait la bouche. Sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup.

Marco lui sourit tranquillement et s'assit sur un tabouret proche de son lit.

\- Tu ne m'as pas reparlé de cette soirée où tu as hurlé d'un coup dans le couloir, tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerai de quoi il en retournait, commença-t-il en joignant ses mains devant sa bouche, les coudes sur les cuisses, tu veux bien m'en parler ? Nous avons du temps.

Il évoquait sans doute ce soir-là, quand elle avait fait un cauchemar éveillé en plein milieu d'un couloir et qu'une créature l'avait attaquée dans son imaginaire. Car oui, elle savait que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination, sûrement une maladie, un problème mental. Mais les médecins n'avaient jamais su de quelle pathologie elle pouvait souffrir. Et si c'était lié à ses pouvoirs étranges ?

\- Je fais des sortes de... rêves, des cauchemars éveillés depuis que je suis petite. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et d'après les dires de ma grand-mère, j'avais environ trois ans quand ça a commencé.

\- Cela t'arrive fréquemment ? s'enquit le commandant de la première division, soudain très intrigué par ce que la jeune fille lui racontait.

\- Ça m'arrive par période, le dernier cauchemar éveillé que j'ai fait remonte à quelques jours. Et ils sont assez brefs. Parfois ils viennent durant la nuit, et c'est dans ces moments qu'ils durent plus longtemps. Et c'est toujours le même.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Emma pris une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas dur pour elle d'en parler, elle était habituée à ce phénomène étrange. Cependant, elle était très fatiguée.

\- Si je faisais là, maintenant, un cauchemar éveillé, je serais dans l'infirmerie. Or, dans mes cauchemars, il fait plus sombre, et il n'y aucune autre présence humaine que la mienne - de moins, je pense. L'air est lourd et chargé de spores volatiles et le ciel est noir, l'horizon rouge et orange, décrit-elle en posant le bras sur ses yeux pour mieux se remémorer, et je suis totalement seule. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. J'ai appelé ces lieux "L'Autre Côté".

Marco fixa la jeune fille, non pas comme si elle était folle, mais comme s'il avait à faire à un cas exceptionnel de mystères. Il n'avait jamais entendu de telles choses. Emma lui raconta alors tout en détail jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée par la douleur. Marco posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et repoussa une mèche bouclée quand l'infirmière entra de nouveau pour poser une perfusion de morphine.

\- J'avais prévu qu'elle refuse. Elle est têtue, expliqua la femme en croisant les bras.

Le Phénix hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Emma ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après-midi, moins fatiguée et avec plus de force dans les jambes. On l'autorisa à se lever et à sortir, à condition qu'elle revienne pour les bandages - elle grommela un oui en pensant fortement qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et y entra comme un bourrin après avoir trébuché sur une planche du parquet du couloir qui était mal foutue.

\- Bord- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, Ace ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Ce dernier se leva de son lit sans répondre, se posta devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Chose très surprenante. Depuis quand il était câlin, celui-là ?

\- Est-ce que tu aurais attrapé ma fièvre ? ricana-t-elle en posant une main sur la joue du garçon, qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ?

\- Me refais plus jamais peur comme ça, idiote, grogna-t-il en posant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de son amie - il profitait d'avoir encore au moins cinq centimètres de plus qu'elle.

Elle referma ses bras finement musclés dans le dos de l'homme de feu et ne répondit rien. Au fond, elle aimait les câlins. Beaucoup. Il fut le premier à se détacher d'elle et il frotta ses cheveux bouclés avec énergie. Emma le repoussa avec une tape sur le nez.

\- J'ai hâte de reprendre les entraînements, dit-elle comme si cet instant de tendresse n'avait pas eu lieu, mais j'ai pas le droit pendant encore plusieurs jours.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je te mettrais la raclée de ta vie quand tu seras guérie, répondit-il avec une sourire carnassier.

\- Krkrkr, alors ça c'est ce qu'on verra !

Il s'allongea cette fois-ci sur le lit de la jeune fille, les bras derrière la tête et il l'observa attentivement. Cette dernière se posta devant son armoire, l'ouvrit avec entrain et en sortit son jean moulant noir ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt large, blanc. Il faillit encore lui gueuler dessus quand elle se déshabilla de nouveau devant lui sans aucune pudeur mais ne put détacher son regard du dos et des épaules musclés de la jeune fille. Ses yeux descendirent le long de son échine, croisèrent le bandage qui enserrait ses flancs et cachait une cicatrice en formation, rebondirent sur la courbe de ses fesses galbées, puis terminèrent leur course sur ses jambes fermes et énergiques.

Parfois il oubliait qu'elle était une fille et maintenant, la voir à moitié nue éveillait en lui des sentiments contradictoires. De la gêne, mais aussi une forte envie de balader ses doigts sur les muscles de son amie. Il restait un jeune homme, un adolescent, un presque-adulte et voir les courbes de sa camarade n'était pas déplaisant. Mais il sentait comme un profond respect envers elle. Il admirait sa force de caractère. Il admirait qu'elle ne se laisse pas abattre par les épreuves. Il avait envie de la connaître plus, de voir ses failles, ses faiblesses pour mieux la protéger ensuite, parce qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours tout porter seul jusqu'au bout. Il admirait Emma parce qu'elle était simple, franche et ne se compliquait pas la vie avec des futilités. Et pour ça, elle avait la force d'être pirate malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu bien dire quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne pouvait donc pas se restreindre à penser qu'elle serait potentiellement une fille à mettre dans son lit juste parce qu'il la trouvait attirante. Ce respect qu'il éprouvait envers elle - et qu'il tentait de camoufler tant bien que mal, le petit cachottier - l'en empêchait.

\- Le temps est comment sur la Lune ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, toute habillée.

 _Me dites pas qu'elle m'a vue la mater._

Ace se surprit à rougir et il passa une main sur son visage à son tour, mais pour cacher sa profonde gêne. Bordel.

\- L'oeil humain est fait pour se poser sur ce qu'il trouve attrayant, ricana-t-elle en crispant sa main sur son flanc.

 _Merde._

\- Ça te fait mal ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet au plus vite.

\- Ça peut aller, mais j'irai pas piquer un sprint là maintenant. Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller aux funérailles, ajouta-t-elle en montrant par le hublot le crépuscule qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Ils se levèrent comme un même homme et sortirent rejoindre les autres, sur la terre ferme.

* * *

Ses boucles brunes volant au vent, Emma inspirait les embruns marins qui venaient s'échouer près d'eux. Un silence de plomb régnait, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward Newgate prenne la parole, sa forte voix portée par les vents.

\- Nous sommes ici pour rendre hommage à ce peuple qui ne s'est jamais laissé faire par le Gouvernement, et que j'ai juré de protéger il y a plus de dix ans. Malheureusement, la vie ne fait jamais de cadeaux, et nous n'avons pas été en mesure de les sauver de la fatalité. Mais, pour eux, nous devons continuer, vivre pour eux et perpétuer leur mémoire sur les océans comme ils l'auraient tous voulu.

 _Je vais vivre pour toi Glen. Pour Léona. Je vais voyager pour vous, pour nous, et surtout être libre. Respirer l'air salé de la mer, goûter à la fraîcheur des vagues sur ma peau, la caresse du Soleil. Pour vous tous._

Les yeux d'Emma brillaient autant de larmes que des flammes de la détermination qui brûlait en elle. Comme les flammes qui brûlaient tous ces corps d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, de vieillards. Ses joues devinrent rouges de colère et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya bien vite. Elle était en colère pour la mort de ces dizaines de personnes. En colère parce qu'elle n'avait pas de réponses à ses questions. Parce qu'elle avait mal. _Parce que..._

 _Que suis-je ?_

Elle fut la première à se détourner du triste spectacle du bûcher funéraire qui prenait au centre du village. Personne à part Marco remarqua qu'elle fuyait et ce dernier, après avoir eu un élan pour la rattraper, décida de la laisser seule. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de libérer la colère qui brûlait en elle.

Arrivée sur la plage, elle s'arrêta face à la Mer qui lui apportait tant de réconfort d'habitude, le réconfort qu'elle aurait aimé avoir auprès d'une _mère_. Et si elle, avait des réponses ? Et si elle était encore en vie, quelque part ? Ne lui aurait-elle pas envoyé un message, une preuve qu'elle l'aimait toujours ? Qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle avait donné naissance à une fille qu'elle avait abandonné alors qu'elle n'avait tout juste qu'un an ?

Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, car elle ne se rappelait même pas d'elle. Sauf ses cheveux d'une couleur flamboyante. Mais une terrible colère commençait à habiter Emma, et elle commençait cette fois à lui en vouloir. Elle était sûre que sa mère avait des réponses, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Et si elle l'avait abandonné à cause de ces étranges phénomènes qui la hantaient ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?! hurla-t-elle à la Mer avec une voix cassée, pourquoi tout ça ?!

Elle attrapa un galet qui traînait parmi les grains de sable et le lança dans l'eau salée avec un cri de rage.

\- Je suis seule, totalement seule, et je ne sais rien. Personne n'est en mesure de répondre à mes questions ! Pas même ce connard qui s'est tué sans rien me dévoiler !

Et elle hurla, hurla encore et encore, shootant dans le sable avec son pied, hurlant sa peine et sa colère face à la Mer. Les funérailles avaient ravivé sa peine et les faiblesses qui empoisonnaient son esprit, malgré sa fierté qui l'avait forcée à rester digne et droite sans rien montrer. Mais il y avait trop de questions aux réponses avortées, inachevées.

Emma fondit en larmes pour la première fois depuis longtemps en tombant à genoux. Un nouveau galet se retrouva dans sa main et elle leva le bras pour le jeter avec force quand une main attrapa la sienne avec force.

\- Arrêtes, ordonna la voix d'Ace avec dureté.

\- Laisses-moi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de vivre avec des questions qui ne trouvent pas de réponses ! De vivre avec ces deuils ! J'ai l'impression d'être maudite, cracha-t-elle en essayant de défaire son bras de l'emprise de son camarade.

 _Ma mère serait peut-être encore avec moi. Elle m'aurait pas abandonnée._

\- Je suis le plus à même pour te comprendre. Crois-moi, souffla-t-il en prenant doucement le galet avec son autre main.

La jeune fille relâcha toute sa tension en reniflant. Elle avait l'impression que son corps devenait tout mou au contact de la chaleur du garçon. Elle baissa la tête pour voir son t-shirt blanc tâché de sang.

\- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, lança-t-elle avec calme - et avec la morve au nez, tu peux m'aider ?

\- Seulement si tu mets pas de morve sur ma chemise.

\- Marché conclu, Portgas.

Il l'aide à se soulever du sol et passa le bras de son amie par-dessus son épaule. Non loin, Marco et Vista, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, se détournèrent pour retourner au village avec les autres, soulagés que la petite dernière soit en sécurité.

* * *

A plat dos sur son lit et en culotte-t-shirt, Emma grommelait des insultes envers l'infirmier qui lui avait collé une grosse baffe derrière la tête en voyant son t-shirt imbibé. Ace lui racontait des anecdotes, allongé comme à son habitude les mains derrière la tête, sans ses bottes et sa ceinture qui gisaient au sol.

\- Et là, mon frère a-

Il fut coupé par Emma qui ronflait gracieusement, le t-shirt remonté jusqu'au bandage, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre bras pendant dans le vide.

\- Dis-le si je t'intéresse pas, grogna Ace en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

Il ferma les yeux pour attendre Morphée.

\- T'es pas toute seule, murmura-t-il.

Puis la main d'Emma migra entre temps et se retrouva sur son visage.

\- Bordel.


	14. Fourteen

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !

On enchaîne avec le chapitre quatorze de Waves, qui sera un peu plus court que les autres, puisqu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'interlude, comme le chapitre dix.

Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je vais changer le titre de cette histoire, ce sera désormais "Wind of Freedom".

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Six mois plus tard, début août mil cinq-cents dix-neuf.**

Rose Thorn était en train de s'occuper de son jardin fleurit. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil rayonnait. Les rosiers étaient resplendissants et éclataient de couleurs. La vieille femme se redressa lentement, le dos courbé, ses cheveux blancs relevés en un chignon.

\- Mon dos... grogna-t-elle en frottant ses lombaires, c'est dur de vieillir.

La ville était en effervescence car le Festival Des Lumières se préparait. La ville était bruyante, lumineuse, colorée et belle, avec ses bâtiments de pierre blanche et ses falaises. La maison de Rose et Simon était plus haute que les autres, sur une colline, faite elle aussi de pierre blanche avec un toit plat et trois étages. La forge de Simon se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, mais pas collée à la maison, afin qu'un incendie imprévu puisse être maîtrisé le plus facilement possible. Simon travaillait actuellement à la production d'épée, et on entendait le cliquetis du métal et des marteaux.

Puis elle entendit un grand fracas provenant de devant chez elle. La scène lui paraissait particulièrement familière et elle se releva entièrement, sa bêche toujours dans la main. Elle fit le tour de la bâtisse et arriva devant sa porte.

Elle aperçut tout d'abord une longue tignasse rousse et bouclée. Un long manteau noir et un visage amincit, loin des rondeurs qui le caractérisait des années auparavant. Des grands yeux chocolat, un nez rond et une petite bouche pâle.

\- Eva, dit Rose d'un ton choqué.

La jeune femme leva un regard fatigué et cerné vers elle, puis elle sourit.

\- Je suis revenue, souffla Eva en faisant un pas vers sa belle-mère, comment allez-vous, Rose ? Et Emma ?

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans sa voix, et tant de joie d'être revenue que Rose ne sut quoi répondre immédiatement.

\- Comment va Emma ? répéta Eva avec la voix tremblante, est-ce que je peux la voir ?

La jeune femme semblait à bout de force, sur le point de s'effondrer, chose qu'elle fit en tombant à genoux, sanglotante.

\- Je suis désolée, si désolée, pleura-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son visage, je n'ai pas retrouvé Ethan, je ne sais pas s'il est vivant. Et j'ai abandonné ma fille. Je suis désolée !

\- Allons, allons ma chérie, viens, rentrons.

Rose l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'aider à se redresser et elle se dirigèrent vers le salon en titubant.

* * *

\- Tiens.

Rose lui tendit une tasse d'une infusion à la rose.

\- Emma a pris la mer, comme toi, comme Ethan, expliqua la vieille femme en s'asseyant en face de sa belle-fille, elle a ça dans le sang. Elle a passé son enfance dans l'eau, les pieds dans le sable, au gré du vent. C'est vraiment ça qui la faisait vivre.

Les yeux d'Eva se remplirent de larmes de déception. Elle aurait aimé revoir sa fille après ces seize années sans la voir, sans l'avoir vue grandir.

\- Comment est-elle ? demanda la rouquine en reniflant.

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père, physiquement parlant - elle a juste des reflets roux dans les cheveux !, dit Rose avec un sourire nostalgique, elle est grande, les yeux bleu foncé, le nez aquilin. Mais elle a hérité de ton caractère. Elle est entreprenante, toujours joyeuse, rayonnante et très têtue. Emma a hérité de votre soif de liberté à tous les deux, et j'étais à la fois très heureuse et très inquiète lorsqu'elle a pris la mer, mais elle est très débrouillarde.

Eva eut un grand sourire fier et un soupir de soulagement.

\- Est-elle partie seule sur les mers ?

\- Mon mari actuel, Simon, lui a permis de se faire une place dans un équipage pirate dans lequel nous savons qu'elle est en sécurité, et bien accueillie. Il en a lui même été membre durant plusieurs années.

La femme rousse finit sa tasse de thé, se leva et la reposa dans l'évier afin de la rincer. Puis elle resta face à la fenêtre garnie de rideaux de dentelle qui se dressait au dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle réfléchissait aux possibilités de retrouver sa fille. Et si elle pouvait la rejoindre, afin de la revoir ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de contacter cet équipage ?

\- Rose, dans quel équipage est-elle ? Pensez-vous que je puisse les contacter ? s'enquit Eva en s'agrippant aux rebords de l'évier, je veux la revoir, je veux qu'elle sache que sa mère est toujours en vie !

Rose croisa ses mains et les leva devant son visage légèrement ridé, étiré d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Emmanuelle a embarqué à bord du navire du père biologique d'Ethan, déclara-t-elle avec ton très sérieux.

La respiration d'Eva se bloqua entre sa gorge et sa cage thoracique. Ethan ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de son père biologique, car il était partit avant sa naissance, et Rose elle-même ne lui avait jamais donné de véritables précisions. Ethan avait toujours su que son père biologique était un pirate avec lequel sa mère avait eu une aventure, mais sans plus. Mais cette façon dont Rose avait de parler de cet homme, de ce pirate inconnu, faisait douter Eva quant à la véracité des informations qu'elle avait fournies à son fils. Qui était-il ? Qui était-il pour que Rose arbore un tel visage fier et malicieux ? Quel impact avait-il réellement eu dans sa vie ?

\- Edward Newgate est le premier homme que j'ai aimé, et celui à qui j'ai offert tout mon amour il y a des années de cela. Nous n'avons pas fait durer cette relation car il repartait en mer, et ce pour longtemps, et je ne souhaitais pas le suivre. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Ethan, pour le protéger. Mais il était temps que vous sachiez la vérité et puisqu'il n'est pas là pour l'entendre... dit-elle en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, je compte sur toi pour garder cette information secrète, afin de protéger Emma et Ethan, s'il s'avère qu'il est en vie.

Le choc de cette information eut raison d'Eva qui, dans un tournis infernal, se retint à la table de la cuisine afin de s'effondrer dans un fracas.


	15. Fifteen

Halo fraulein ! Comment allez-vous ?

Voili voilu le chapitre quinze de Wind of Freedom, tout fraîchement écrit. On a un petit bond de six mois dans le futur comme vous avez pu le constater au chapitre précédent, qui contenait une grosse révélation qui, je l'espère, vous a un minimum surpris (bien que je n'ai laissé aucun indice filtrer depuis le début, pas même une allusion).

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, une critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, bien entendu, afin de pointer ce qui pourrait être changé, une incohérence, une erreur etc :)

* * *

 **Mois d'août mil cinq-cent dix-neuf.**

Ace avait pris, au cours de ces six derniers mois, la fâcheuse habitude de dormir avec elle ou, tout du moins, s'incruster dans sa chambre - au départ pour discuter de tout et de rien, puis ensuite pour squatter son lit. En outre, ses cauchemars éveillés s'étaient calmés après une période infernale d'un mois entier, en juillet, où elle avait enchaîné crises sur crises, principalement la nuit, moins la journée. La brune s'en remettait donc tout juste, les yeux encore marqués de ces nuits sans fin et sans sommeil. La plupart des membres de l'équipage, ceux qu'elle côtoyait le plus souvent, étaient désormais au courant pour son étrange pouvoir dont Thêta avait refusé de lui donner la clé avant de se donner la mort. Ses rêves éveillés ne passaient pas non plus inaperçu. Correction, ils ne passaient **plus** inaperçus.

Emma avait piqué une crise en plein milieu du pont pendant qu'elle était de corvée de récurage du sol, étonnant fortement ses camarades. On était donc habitués, sur le Moby-Dick, aux hallucinations d'Emma et à la narcolepsie d'Ace - ce dernier avait d'ailleurs grimpé les échelons grâce à une vitesse phénoménale et n'était pas loin d'être promu commandant de la seconde division, faisant monter en Emma un pique de jalousie qui fut bientôt remplacé par de la fierté.

\- Dis-moi, t'as pas chaud avec le plumeau qui te sert de chevelure ?

La brune tourna la tête vers Satch avec une mine blasée. Assise sur le devant du navire, presque sur la proue, son "plumeau" bravant la brise marine, elle prenait un bain de soleil bien mérité avant de retourner à son poste de vigie pour le reste de l'après-midi.

\- Non j'ai pas chaud, et c'est quoi ton problème avec mes cheveux à la fin ?

\- Juste qu'ils ont l'air vraiment épais, et avec leur longueur, je me demandais si ça ne te tenait pas chaud, pouffa l'homme en levant les yeux vers l'horizon pour contempler la Mer, tu ne comptes pas les recouper ?

\- Non, Glen... Enfin, bafouilla-t-elle en se grattant le crâne, je connaissais quelqu'un qui aimait beaucoup mes cheveux longs. Je n'ai donc pas envie de les couper tout de suite.

\- Ah oui ? Avoues, c'était ton petit-ami, pour que tu rougisses comme ça !

\- Oui, c'était... soupira-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Elle agrippa le pendentif qui ne la quittait jamais et elle ferma les yeux en inspirant fort l'air chargé de sel. Satch eut un sourire et un regard protecteur envers cette toute jeune fille qui n'était même pas encore une adulte à proprement parler.

\- Ce pendentif, c'est lui qui te l'a offert ? demanda-t-il avec un ton très doux, comme un grand-frère qui aborde un sujet important avec sa petite soeur.

\- Oui. Je le porte toujours depuis que...depuis...l'explosion.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

La jeune fille déglutit mais ne ressentit presque pas l'envie de pleurer, bien qu'elle ait toujours du mal à prononcer ce mot. _Mort._

\- L'explosion de la mine, quand vous êtes venus sur l'île, l'été dernier, répondit-elle en se relevant, faisant face à son ami, il travaillait là-bas. Je l'ai retrouvé mort, coincé sous les décombres. C'était un garçon bien, mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

\- Je pense que de là où il est, il est fier de toi, pour la jeune femme que tu deviens et pour la force que tu démontres tous les jours, expliqua Satch en frottant sa tignasse bouclée, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ton arrivée, tu mérites ta place ici.

Emma lui lança un regard plein de détermination.

\- C'est pour lui que je vis et que je veux être libre. _Et pour tous ceux qui n'en n'ont pas eu le temps ou qui n'en ont plus la possibilité._

* * *

Perchée dans la vigie, Emma observait la Mer avec attention, scrutant avec attention l'étendue mouvante qui entourait le navire. Alors qu'elle allait se laisser aller à un énième grattement de nez, elle aperçut une forme qui flottait péniblement sur l'eau, presque non identifiable, mais qui ressemblait fortement à un être-humain aux yeux d'Emma. Un être-humain étendu sur une grande planche de bois qui menaçait de couler à tout moment.

\- Homme à la mer ! hurla-t-elle précipitamment en se penchant au dessus de la vigie, à tribord, environ cinquante mètres ! Il faut descendre un canot !

Timald lui fit un signe positif, le pouce en l'air et avec l'aide de Matt, descendit un canot sur la Mer et il s'y jeta, atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds. Emma resta à son poste encore quelques instants afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun navire alentours ou un autre naufragé, puis elle descendit de son perchoir avec rapidité. Un regroupement d'homme s'était formé au niveau du bastingage, chacun essayant d'apercevoir la victime des flots.

\- Emma, l'interpella Timald, crois-tu que tu pourras nous aider à le ramener sur le canot à la nage ? Le courant est fort et il commence à dériver, ça nous faciliterait la tâche, tu es celle qui nage le mieux et le plus vite parmi nous !

\- J'arrive, affirma-t-elle en retirant son t-shirt et ses bottes, ne gardant que son short en tissu.

Tony, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond aux yeux noisette et au visage imberbe, l'aida à descendre sur le canot avec une échelle de corde - elle avait moins de résistance que Timald et au vu de la hauteur, elle se serait certainement brisé une cheville en retombant dans le canot.

Ils engagèrent le chemin jusqu'au naufragé, ramant de toutes leurs forces pour aller contre le courant qui voulait les emporter de l'autre côté.

\- A moi de jouer !

Emma lâcha les rames et se jeta à l'eau après avoir accroché une grande corde autour de sa taille. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de mètres à la jeune fille pour atteindre la planche et quand elle y parvint, elle s'y accrocha, les deux bras de chaque côté de la largeur et elle commença à battre des pieds vers le canot de sauvetage tandis que Timald l'aidait en tirant sur la corde.

\- Accroches-toi, ordonna son camarade en lui tendant la main.

Il la hissa comme un poids-plume dans l'embarcation et il se chargea de transporter le naufragé à leurs côtés. La vieille planche qui soutenait ce dernier quelques secondes auparavant sombra dans les flots. Les deux pirates ramèrent de nouveau vers le Moby-Dick avec un peu moins de difficulté, bien qu'Emma soit essoufflée de sa baignade improvisée. De retour sur le navire, et s'étala à plat dos sur le pont, en plein soleil, soufflant comme un boeuf. Elle en profita, tout en se séchant, pour observer l'homme qu'ils venaient de sauver de la noyade. Luca était en train de vérifier ses constantes et il affirma qu'il était toujours bien vivant, mais très faible. Le blessé était très grand, à la carrure massive, quoiqu'un peu amaigri, et il possédait une touffe de cheveux noirs et très bouclés, longs, ainsi qu'une barbe fournie. La brune n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus puisque ses camarades l'emportèrent sur une civière pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça va, c'était pas trop dur ? s'enquit Ace, qui venait d'arriver sur le pont.

\- Il pesait quand même son poids, mais je suis contente qu'on ait pu le sauver, répondit-il Emma et se relevant pour finir d'essorer ses cheveux.

\- En tout cas il a les mêmes cheveux que toi, comme un mouton, se moqua Satch en lui mettant une tape dans le dos qui lui fit rencontrer le sol, oups, pardon.

* * *

Ethan se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse, et avec l'impression qu'on lui avait tapé milles fois sur la tête avec une poêle à frire. Il se passa une main dans la barbe, se gratta la joue et se redressa avec difficulté. Sa tête lui tournait beaucoup et les sons semblaient être étouffés, comme s'il était entouré d'une bulle. Sûrement un effet secondaire des explosions.

\- Mon...entendez ? entendit-il sur sa droite.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut un homme blond, de taille moyenne, les cheveux attachés en catogan et portant la barbichette. Sa blouse blanche lui indiqua qu'il était un médecin. Enfin, cela lui semblait logique. Les sons se firent de moins en moins réduits et il pu de nouveau entendre à peu près correctement.

\- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? La nausée ? Vous sentez-vous fiévreux ? demanda le médecin en prenant son menton entre sa main pour faire passer de son autre main une lumière au niveau de ses yeux.

La lumière bougea de droite à gauche et Ethan la suivit du regard en poussant un grognement d'agacement.

\- Et vous, pourriez-vous cesser avec vos questions ? J'arrive pas à suivre, houspilla-t-il le blond avec une voix rauque, je me sens bien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne.

Luca, puisqu'il s'avérait que c'était lui, poussa un soupir et haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes plutôt en forme pour un naufragé qui était au bord de la déshydratation. Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?

\- Absolument pas, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes le plus à même d'éclairer ma lanterne, répondit le brun avec sarcasme.

\- Vous êtes sur le Moby-Dick, et vous dormez depuis deux jours. Nous vous avons trouvé sur une vieille planche pourrie au beau milieu de l'océan.

Les souvenirs d'Ethan étaient encore un peu confus, mais il se souvenait vaguement d'une explosion et d'un navire. Un navire de marchands d'esclaves. Mais il ne se rappelait que très peu pourquoi le navire avait explosé, et pourquoi il avait fait naufrage. Il signifia à Luca que ses souvenirs étaient encore un peu flous, mais que ça allait sûrement lui revenir. Maintenant, il était en train d'encaisser le fait qu'il se trouvait sur le navire de l'homme le plus fort de monde.

* * *

\- Apparemment, l'homme que vous avez sauvé de la noyade sort aujourd'hui, dit Tony en posant son bras sur l'épaule d'Emma, à sa droite, Père l'a convoqué afin d'éclaircir la situation.

\- En effet, j'étais présent lors de la discussion, intervint Marco qui venait de s'asseoir à table avec son plateau rempli de nourriture, cet homme faisait route sur une navire de marchands d'esclaves quand ce dernier à explosé suite à une attaque.

\- Et on a recueilli un marchand d'esclave ? On aurait dû le laisser crever ! cracha un homme en frappant la table du poing.

\- Il était sur le navire en tant qu'esclave, répondit l'homme-phénix avec froideur.

Emma sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser d'effroi et de colère et elle foudroya l'abruti du regard.

\- On t'as jamais appris à ne pas juger ? siffla-t-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec colère, se leva et partit de la table.

\- Abruti.

Les discussions autour du naufragé continuèrent de vive voix dans le réfectoire. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était le sujet de discussion d'une grande partie des pirates, tous aussi curieux les uns que les autres de rencontrer cet homme à la chevelure d'un noir de jais. Emma, elle, s'en fichait un peu. Il viendrait quand il le pourrait et quand il le voudrait, et ensuite ils aviseraient.

\- Quand on parle du loup, dit Tony en délaissant l'épaule de la jeune fille pour entamer sa soupe.

Le nouveau venu se fit discret lors de son entrée, si bien que peu de personnes le remarquèrent, et ce fut Marco qui se leva pour l'inviter à leur table. Il était un peu plus grand que l'homme-phénix, avait meilleur mine et ses cheveux bouclés avait été coupés plus courts, mais bouclaient toujours de façon infernale et partaient en épis dans tous les sens. Sa barbe était plus propre et taillée correctement. Il avait un nez aquilin, le menton carré et les pommettes hautes. Le plus frappant furent ses yeux en amande, et d'un bleu métallique profond, foncés, si bien qu'ils avaient parus noirs de loin. Ace, qui se trouvait en face d'Emma, trouva ce détail affolant. Il tourna discrètement le regard vers le visage de sa camarade, et surtout vers ses yeux en amande d'un bleu foncé saisissant et qui, eux aussi, paraissaient noirs aux premiers abords.


End file.
